La historia de mi vida primer final
by WarriorOfLight5
Summary: Han pasado, muchos años, desde el combate de los bleyders, todos dejarón el Beyblade, pero, por dejarlo no están en paz, ya que una persona busca venganza contado en primera persona. AVISO muerte de un personaje.
1. Chapter 1

**Beyblade no me pertenece, tampoco em pertenecen sus personajes, solo me pertenecen los : Romina, Robert y Jesús.**

Han pasado muchos años, desde que dejamos el beyblade, Kyoya y yo ya tenemos diecinueve años, vivimos juntos en una aldea, llamada la aldea del dragón, es una aldea muy tranquila, donde todos vivimos aislados del beyblade, pero, aun teníamos guardados nuestros beyblades, bueno el tiempo pasa y pasan muchas cosas. Yo estuve estudiando en la universidad estos años, Kyoya estaba trabajando en la tienda de su padre, Tsubasa es policía, está investigando un caso de chicas, desaparecidas y violadas, Ginga y Madoka, se casan el mes que viene, Kenta y Yu, están estudiando en un instituto, de Ryuga y Hikaru no se nada, ya que viven a las afueras del pueblo, Jesús, sale mañana de la cárcel, Robert se volvió famoso y era un empresario multimillonario y Doji se escapó de la cárcel hace tiempo. Era por la mañana temprano, Kyoya aun dormía, yo estaba despierta haciendo el desayuno, una vez acabo voy a llamar a Kyoya.

-Dormilón, despierta.-Le digo a Kyoya apoyada en el marco de la puerta, de nuestra habitación.

-Cinco minutos más.-Me dice Kyoya tapándose la cabeza con la manta. Me acerco a él y le quito la sabana de la cabeza, luego le hago cosquillas.-No, para por favor.-Me dice Kyoya riéndose.

-Pues levántate, dormilón.-Le digo a Kyoya, dejando de hacerle cosquillas, pero este en un movimiento rápido, se pone encima mía.

-Bueno ya me levanto.-Me dice Kyoya y me da un beso en la frente, luego se quita de encima de mí, yo me levanto y me dirijo a la cocina, luego por la puerta entra Kyoya, que coge su desayuno y se sienta en la mesa. A los cinco minutos suena mi móvil, era una llamada de Ryuga.

-¿Ryuga?-Pregunto sorprendida.

****En la otra línea****

-Hola hermana, cuanto tiempo, oye, necesito que esta noche tú y Kyoya, vengáis a mi casa.-Me dice Ryuga contento.

****En la otra línea****

-Vale, adiós.-Le digo a Ryuga y este cuelga.

-Vaya, que raro que te llame Ryuga, ¿Qué quería?-Me pregunta Kyoya acabándose el desayuno.

-Dice que esta noche, vayamos a s casa, aunque no se para que.-Le digo a Kyoya.

-Bueno, pues vayamos, pero antes, me tengo que ir a trabajar, entro en una hora.-me dice Kyoya, recogiendo el desayuno.

-Tan pronto, eso significa que estaré sola toda la mañana.-Le digo a Kyoya con pesadez.

-Lo sé, pero no puedo cambiar el horario, lo siento, aparte, te dije un millón de veces, que podías ir a ayudar a Madoka.-Me dice Kyoya casi regañándome.

-Pero, es que cuando la ayudo, Ginga y ella, se ponen melosos, así un buen rato y me dan celos porque no estás ahí, aparte mañana, me tienes que acompañar, sacan a mi padre de la cárcel.-Le digo a Kyoya apoyando los brazos en la mesa y encima de estos, mi cabeza.

-Lo sé, bueno, pues no sé, ves a ver a Tsubasa, o a Robert.-Me dice Kyoya ya casi rendido.

-Tsubasa está trabajando y Robert, solo se pavonea de su dinero.-Le digo a Kyoya.

-Vale, no se me ocurre nada más, me rindo.-Me dice Kyoya ya rendido.

-Tengo una idea, daré una vuelta por el pueblo.-Le digo a Kyoya alegremente.

-Bueno, al menos ya no te aburres.-Me dice Kyoya y me sonríe, yo me sonrojo un poco, es normal que me sonría, pero se ve tan guapo cuando lo hace, que no puedo evitar sonrojarme.

-Bueno, de paso voy al mercado, dicen que han montado un mercado medieval.-Le digo a Kyoya. Este mira la hora y se tiene que ir, se viste rápidamente, luego se despide de mí y se va. Yo me quedo sola en casa, así que preparo la comida. Una vez acabo salgo de la casa, para dirigirme al mercado, una vez llego, hay un montón de gente. En una tienda, veo algo que me llama la atención, un llamador de ángeles, le pregunto al vendedor cuánto vale, el me dice un precio, que era barato así que decido comprarlo, por lo menos compruebo si es cierto, después de dar unas cuantas vueltas, me encuentro con Kenta.

-Hola Romina.-Me saluda Kenta alegre.

-Hola Kenta, cuánto tiempo sin verte, vaya creciste mucho.-Le digo a Kenta que ahora me llegaba un poco más de la cintura.

-Tu también creciste, ¿Qué tal te va?-Me pregunta Kenta alegre.

-Bien, ¿Y a ti?-Le pregunto a Kenta.

-Bastante bien, saco muy buenas notas.-Me dice Kenta alegre.

-Me alegro, es muy importante sacar buenas notas, gracias eso, tengo una carrera, aunque pienso estudiar otra.-Le digo a Kenta, este se tiene que ir, así que nos despedimos, después de pasar toda la mañana fuera, regreso a casa una vez entro, me encuentro una sorpresa, había algo en la puerta, una carta que no ponía remitente, entre a casa con ella, me senté en el sofá y la comencé a leer:

Romina, me conoces muy bien, sabes quién soy no creo que seas tan tonta, como para olvidarme y mucho menos para olvidar, que te borre la memoria una vez, esos estúpidos de tus hermanos, no saben lo que es espera y, tengo un gran castigo para ti Romina, porque tú, eres a la que más quiero.

Cuando acabo de leerla, la rompo en mil pedazos, la carta era de Doji, ese maldito, entra Kyoya, este me ve sentada en el sofá con la carta, hecha pedacitos. Al verme se acerca a mí.

-¿Estas bien?-Me pregunta preocupado, a mi me salen unas lagrimas.

-El, está aquí.-Le digo a Kyoya.

-¿Quién?-Me pregunta Kyoya.

-Doji.-Le digo a Kyoya asustada, el me abraza protectoramente.

-Tranquila, no dejare que te toque, ni un solo pelo.-Me dice Kyoya yo me apoyé en su pecho llorando. El me acariciaba la cabeza, pasó el tiempo se hizo de noche, así que nos fuimos a la casa de Ryuga. Una vez llegamos, tocamos la puerta y nos abre Ryuga la puerta.

-Hola.-Nos saluda Ryuga, nosotros el saludamos y luego, nos invita a pasar, cuando entramos a su casa, vimos algo que nos sorprendió. A Hikaru, con una niña de unos cuatro meses.

-No fastidies.-Le dice Kyoya a Ryuga, casi riéndose.

-Lo sé, sorprende, soy padre, y hermana eso, te hace tía.-Me dice Ryuga, pero yo ya estaba al lado de Hikaru hablando con ella Ryuga y Kyoya se sorprenden.

* * *

><p>Aquí tienen, el primer capítulo de una de las dos continuaciones, de la historia de mi vida. Espero que les haya gustado este primer capítulo, nos vemos en el siguiente. Sugerencias, amenazas de muerte, tomatazos, ramos de flores…Van para la autora de este fi, nos vemos.<p> 


	2. El peor día de mí vida

**Beyblade no me pertenece, tampoco me pertenecen sus personajes, solo me pertenecen los OC: Romina, Robert y Jesús**

Despues de pasar, un buen rato hablando con Ryuga y Hikaru, volvimos a casa, porque era tarde. Una vez llegamos, nos vamos a dormir. Amaneció ese día nos levantamos un poco más tarde, Kyoya se había dormido, así que se vestió en cinco segundos, apenas desayuna y encima, se fue sin despedirse. Pero, no era de mucha importancia, porque si no llegaría tarde, después de preparar la comida, vi que tenía que hacer unas compras, así que cogí un bolso, donde guardo todo lo que necesito y me dirigí al mercado. Allí, compro lo que necesito, mientras regreso a casa, alguien me pone algo en la boca, hasta que me quedo dormida, cuando despierto, estoy en un cuarto encadenada, lo peor es que no tengo ropa. Oigo como alguien se acerca aplaudiendo.

-Te dije, que tenia lo peor para ti, mi querida y dulce Romina.-Me dice una voz conocida.

-¿Doji?-Le pregunto a esa voz.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Romina.-Me dice esa voz, acercándose a mi.-No soy ese Doji del que hablas, soy otra persona, a ala que hiciste sufrir, la dejaste tirada, como si nada, al abandonaste, por ir a buscar a tu hermano.-Me dice esa voz.

-Zeo, no, tú no puedes ser Zeo, el no me haría esto, es mi mejor amigo.-Le digo a esa voz.

-No te acuerdas de mí, tampoco soy Zeo, pero, que importa quien sea, lo importante es que te hare mía ahora.-Me dice la voz, estaba asustada, no me podía defender, me di cuenta de que este era mi fin, me volvió a anestesiar, la anestesia, tardó en hacer efecto, así que pude ver como esa persona, me había violado. Cuando desperté estaba en casa, Kyoya estaba a mi lado, muy enfadado, me levante de un salto, el se dio cuenta.

-No me lo puedo creer.-Susurra Kyoya. Me salen unas cuantas lágrimas.

-Kyoya, menos mal, que estás aquí, no recuerdo muy bien lo sucedido, pero, tenia tanto miedo.-Le digo a Kyoya en un mar de lagrimas.

-¡Cállate! No tienes derecho de hablar.-Me dice Kyoya enfadado.

-Kyoya.-Le llamo, no lo entiende, estoy desesperada, no sé ni lo que ha pasado, solo se, que me he despertado aquí en mi querida casa, y que hace rato me han secuestrado y violado.

-No me puedo creer lo que ha pasado.-Me dice Kyoya tapándose la cara.

-Kyoya.-Le llamo esta vez pero con insistencia.

-Romina, los policías te encontraron, en ese lugar oscuro, dormida, desnuda, las sabanas tenían sangre, tienes varios cortes, y lo peor es que estabas durmiendo tranquilamente.-Me explica Kyoya, casi desesperado.

-¡Tu no sabes lo que paso! ¡Me secuestraron, me violaron, me anestesiaron! No sabes nada, mi corazón está roto, tengo ganas de morir.-Le digo a Kyoya desesperada.

-¡Mentira!-Me grita Kyoya y se va de la casa, me deja allí sola y destrozada. Alguien llamó a la puerta, tenía miedo de abrirla, pero igual al abrí cuando vi a Ryuga le abracé de tal manera, que le tiré al suelo, detrás de el esta Hikaru, se sorprende al ver de la manera, en que abracé a Ryuga.

-Ryuga, ayúdame por favor.-Le suplico a Ryuga en un mar de lágrimas.

-Vale, pero antes explícame que paso, ya deja de llorar, lo hablamos todo tranquilamente en tu casa.-Me dice Ryuga levantándose, luego entramos en la casa, una vez allí, hago unas tazas de té, para intentar calmarme y también le ofrezco a Ryuga y Hikaru una, cuando acabo de hacerlas, las pongo en la mesa, todas menos la mía, Ryuga y Hikaru cogen sus tasas, luego me siento en el sofá y hago, el gran esfuerzo de calmarme.

-Romina ¿Por qué llorabas?-Me pregunta Hikaru atendiendo a su hija.

-Resumiendo, me secuestraron y me violaron.-Le digo a Hikaru, Ryuga y ella, se quedan sin palabras, no se lo creían, mucho menos Ryuga, que ya pensaba en matar a la persona que lo hizo.

-¿Quién fue?-Me pregunta Ryuga.

-No lo sé, pensé que era Doji, luego pensé que fue Zeo, pero ninguno de esos dos.-Le digo a Ryuga, llorando otra vez.

-¿Dónde está Kyoya?-Me pregunta Ryuga, enfadado.

-No lo sé, no me quiere creer, se enfadó y se fue, como hace siempre.-Le digo a Ryuga, el se acerca a mí y me quita las lagrimas de la cara.

-Tranquila, todo estará bien, aparte quiero que te vengas a vivir a nuestra casa, lo más probable es que Kyoya este enfadado contigo.-Me explica Ryuga, justo por la puerta entra Kyoya, este se va directo a la cocina, Ryuga le sigue.

-¿Qué quieres?-Le pregunta Kyoya enfadado.

-No tienes ni corazón, ni siquiera te importó lo que le pasó a mi hermana, te vengo a avisar, que ella se viene a vivir a mi casa.-Le dice Ryuga a Kyoya seriamente.

-Si que me importa, pero llévatela, ya es como si hubiésemos cortado.-Le dice Kyoya Ryuga, no duda en pegarle un puñetazo a Kyoya en la cara. Hikaru y yo, oímos unos ruidos y nos dirigimos a la cocina, allí vemos aun Kyoya golpeado y a Ryuga, mirándolo fríamente.

-Hermana, has la maleta, te vienes con nosotros, Kyoya dice que habéis cortado.-Me dice Ryuga, me quedo un momento en shock, luego reacciono, me dirijo, a lo que era nuestra habitación, una vez allí, hago la maleta llorando, Ryuga se apoya en el marco de la puerta, esperándome, cuando acabo Ryuga me abraza yo, acepto el abrazo aun llorando. Cuando nos separamos, los tres salimos de la casa, dejando solo a Kyoya, fuera estaba el coche de Ryuga, este guardó la maleta en el maletero, luego subimos al coche. Nos dirigimos a la casa de Ryuga, una vez llegamos, Ryuga coge mi maleta, luego entramos en la casa, me lleva hasta una habitación, la cual sería mi nueva habitación. Le pido a Ryuga que me deje sola en la habitación, este no está seguro, pero me deja sola, de mi maleta, saco un cuadro, donde salíamos Kyoya y yo, lo cogí y con fuerza, rompí el cuadro en pedazos, luego cojo la foto y con un mechero la quemo, hasta que se hace cenizas, luego cojo las cenizas y como la habitación tiene baño las mojo con agua, para que se disuelvan.

* * *

><p>Bueno, después de pasarme todo el día escribiendo, aquí les traigo el capitulo, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, si lo odiaron ya saben, que los tomatazos y amenazas de muerte, van para mí al autora, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo adiós.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Beyblade no me pertenece y tampoco, me pertencen sus personajes. Solo me pertenecen los OC. Romian, Robert y Jesús.**

**Ryuga's poov**

No sabía, que había roto, pero si sabía, que ella estaba destrozada. Estaba sentado en el sofá, como siempre, luego le dije a Hikaru que iba a recoger a mi padre de la cárcel, pero ella parecía triste, así que me acerqué a ver lo que le pasaba, ella estaba en la cocina, haciendo la cena muy tranquila, pero estaba triste.

-Hikaru ¿Qué te pasa?-Le pregunto a Hikaru, abrazándola por la cintura y besándole el cuello.

-No es nada.-Me dice ella, con tono triste en la voz.

-No me mientas, Hikaru, llevo años contigo, dímelo no te voy a matar.-Le digo a Hikaru dejando de besar su cuello, para esperar una respuesta.

-Está bien, te lo digo, es que, no sé, con tu hermana aquí me siento rara.-Me dice Hikaru, con pesadez.

-Ni me imagino cuando traiga a mi padre.-Le digo a Hikaru en broma, ella me pega un zape.-No tenias porque pegar.-Le digo a Hikaru ella, suelta una pequeña risa.

-Eso te pasa por hablar.-Me dice ella, mientras se sienta para descansar un ratito.

-Si claro, bueno me voy.-Le digo a Hikaru yéndome.

-No te despidas.-Me dice Hikaru enfadad.

-Lo siento.-Le digo a Hikaru, luego me acerco hasta donde está sentada y el doy un piquito, luego me voy de la casa. Cojo el coche y me dirijo a la cárcel, donde allí me espera mi padre, no había cambiado mucho, desde la última vez que lo vi, el al verme me da un abrazo yo lo acepto.

-Vaya, cuanto creciste Ryuga.-Me dice Jesús muy feliz.

-Y tu, ni cambiaste.-Le digo en broma, el se ríe luego subimos al coche, mientras nos dirigimos a casa, le explico lo que paso y sobre todo, le explico lo que le pasó a Romina. Mi padre ya quería matar al culpable, una vez llegamos a casa entramos, en el salón estaba Hikaru, ella nos vino a saludar. Mi padre se puso muy contento al verla, pero más bien estaba interesado por Romina, le preocupaba su situación, yo me acerque a su habitación, ella estaba tirada en el suelo, llorando, no se podía ni levantar, me acerqué para ayudarla, pero ella rechazó mi ayuda.

-Puedo hacerlo sola, suéltame.-Me dijo ella, llorando, pero pase de ella, la tome en brazos, ella me insistía que la bajase, pero no podía dejarla hay. Así, que la llevé hasta el salón, mi padre cuando la vio se sorprendió, no pensó que estaría tan mal. Yo la tumbe en el sofá, ella se levantó y se acerco a nuestro padre, con mucho esfuerzo. Nuestro padre la ayudó y le dio un abrazo, ella seguía llorando, pero ahora el problema es mi hija, que es la que empezó a llorar. Hikaru y yo fuimos a atenderla, Jesús, al verla se sorprendió uno no es abuelo, todos los días y mas, si es la primera vez que ve a su nieta. Despues de unos diez minutos logramos clamarla, dándole de comer, después nos sentamos a hablar un ratito, luego cenamos, peor mi hermana apenas tocó el plato, no quería ni comer, así que se fue a acostar temprano, Jesús, también se acostó temprano. Hikaru y yo, nos quedamos despiertos un rato mas, mirando una película de terror, pero, como era tarde apagamos la tele y nos fuimos a dormir. Hikaru, se había encerrado en el baño, ya llevaba tiempo hay, así que entré sin llamar a la perta, cuando entré la vi llorando, así que me acerqué a ella.

-Hikaru ¿Estas bien?-Le pregunto con preocupación.

-Si, tranquilo, no me pasa nada-me dice ella, haciendo que me preocupe mas, siempre trata de ocultarme las cosas, para que no me preocupe, pero eso es imposible.

-Mientes-Le digo fríamente mirándola a la cara.

-No miento, no es nada-Me insiste, sabe que es imposible resistirse, tarde o temprano me lo acabará diciendo, siempre que no me dice que le pasa, me voy a dormir al salón, luego ella viene y me lo cuenta, espero tener la misma suerte de siempre. Porque sé que este truco, no funcionara para siempre. Cojo una manta y me dirijo al salón, una vez allí, me tumbo en el sofá y me pongo la sabana encima no dudas en venir, han pasado cinco minutos y ya estás aquí. Sentada a mi lado, yo te estoy mirando fijamente, sin embargo tu, miras el suelo asustada, no me quieres decir lo que te pasa, sientes miedo. No eres la única, yo tengo miedo de que me abandones, tengo miedo también de tus palabras. Me doy cuenta de que estas temblando, evitas llorar, pero sé que no aguantaras, al ratito empiezas a llorar, haciendo que me preocupe mas por tu estado, te abrazo por la espalda.

-No te vayas-me susurras, haciéndome culpable, de algo.

-Nunca me iré-te respondo, tu sonríes, al menos he logrado hacer que sonrías. Luego apoyas tu espalda en mi pecho, dejando caer todo tu peso en el, yo no hago nada. Me gusta tenerte cerca, aunque el trabajo me lo impide, esa escena tierna, se acaba enseguida porque, nuestra hija se pone a llorar, ambos vamos a atenderla. Despues de un rato, ella se calma, me dirijo a la habitación de mi hermana a ver como estaba, ella dormía plácidamente, estaba cansada, sus mejillas estaban húmedas, había llorado parte de la noche, luego decido irme a dormir, son saber porque Hikaru lloraba, pero al menos la hice sonreír.

* * *

><p>Bueno después de unos días, más que nada por cansancio, es que he tenido que hacer muchas cosas. Bueno lo más importante es que tienen el capitulo, el siguiente lo más probable es que trate de Kyoya, si leyeron bien, de Kyoya, bueno espero que les haya gustado. Amenazas de muerte, sugerencias, tomatazos, ramos de flores…Y otras cuantas cosas más y si quieren me pueden tirar un ladrillazo, van para la autora de este fic que soy yo, nos vemos.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Beyblade no me pertenece y tampoco me pertenecen sus personajes. Solo me pertenecen los OC: Romina, Jesús y Robert**

Kyoya's poov

Estaba muy nervioso, ya ni dormir puedo, pensando en ella, la persona a la que amo y deje, porque no la pude proteger. Me movía de un lado a otro eran las tres de la mañana, no tenia sueño, hacia frio. Normalmente ella estaba a mi lado, tumbada durmiendo o mirándome, con esa mirada dulce que etnia, pero su última mirada hacia mí, fue de desesperación. Esa desesperación de que la habían violado, las heridas, su cara llena de lágrimas…Al recordar todo eso me levanto enseguida. Me dirijo hasta la ventana, veo que está nevando.

"Si ella estuviese aquí"

Pienso, después me voy a la cocina, pero antes cojo una bata ya que estaba en bóxers, en la cocina me sirvo un vaso de agua, me lo tomo de un solo trago, luego me sirvo otro.

-¡Ojala esto no hubiese pasado!-Grito al aire, por la desesperación, incluso los vecinos vinieron a quejarse, pero no les abrí la puerta. Pasaron las horas, amaneció, cuando vi el amanecer, me vino una ola de recuerdos, algo empezó a salir de mis ojos, eran lagrimas comprendí, que había perdido lo que más amaba, ella era al luz en mi oscuridad. Despues de un gran rato llorando me prepare el desayuno. Cuando me lo acabe alguien llamo a la puerta, cuando abrí vi a una persona, idéntica a Ryuga, me quede en shock porque ese no era Robert.

-Perdona si llamo tan temprano, veras, busco a un chico llamado Ryuga, dicen que vive aquí y me gustaría averiguar si realmente vive por aquí.-Me dice el chico amablemente.

-Ryuga, vive a la afueras del pueblo, si vas por ese camino largo, acabaras llegando a su casa.-Le explico al chico este me agradece y veo, que con el también van otros dos chicos, uno de pelo castaño y rubio de ojos azules y otro de pelo azul oscuro de ojos zafiros.

-Oye otra cosa, sabes si por casualidad, con Ryuga vive una chica llamada Romina.-Me dice el chico de pelo castaño y rubio, yo al oír su nombre me apeno, trato de evitar llorar.

-Si vive con él, ella es mi ex novia.-Le digo al chico mordiéndome el labio inferior.

-Entiendo, perdone por las molestias.-Me dice el chico que es igualito a Ryuga, luego los tres se van dirección a la casa de Ryuga. Justo cuando voy a entrar a casa, veo a mi hermano pequeño en la puerta mirándome.

-¿Qué quieres?-Le pregunto a mi hermano y luego suspiro.

-Nada, solo vine a hacerte una pequeña visita, acaso ya ni te puedo venir a ver.-Me dice mi hermano sacándome la lengua.

-No estoy de humor Kakeru, he dejado a mi novia así que piérdete.-Le digo a mi hermano.

-Kyoya eres malo, aparte madre quiere hablar contigo, pero antes me tienes que cuidar todo el día, porque un amigo de nuestro padre a muerto y, no me han dejado ir al funeral. Aparte tenía ganas de conocer a tu novia.-Me dice Kakeru, hasta que no tengo más remedio que dejarle entrar a casa y cuidarle.

-Bueno, mi casa mis normas, está prohibido hablar de Romina, segunda prohibido mirar la tele hasta muy tarde, claro esa norma va solo para ti, tercera, aunque no te guste lo que hay para comer, te lo comes y cuarta, te quiero ver en la cama a las diez.-Le digo a Kakeru, el me mira raro. Luego me voy a la cocina para preparar la comida, mi hermano me sigue y mira como cocino.

-Kyoya, Romina es tu ex novia ¿No?-Me pregunta Kakeru, a mí se me cae un plato al suelo, luego lo recojo.

-Si, si lo es, te dije que estaba prohibido hablar de ella.-Le digo a Kakeru, este sale de la cocina y se va a mi cuarto, una vez allí mira todas las fotos que tengo, luego se pone a inspeccionar los cajones, de uno de ellos saca un sobre pequeño, de color azul oscuro, el lo mira detalladamente, luego lo lleva a la cocina.

-Kyoya, ¿Qué es esto?-Me pregunta Kakeru, cuando miro lo que tiene en la mano, me pongo mas rojo que un tomate, luego se lo quito enseguida de las manos.

-No te importa.-Le respondo, luego me voy a la habitación y cierro la puerta con candado. Kakeru me mira raro.

-¿Qué era?-Me pregunta.

-Una cosa, que niños de tu edad no deben coger, aparte, una norma nueva, prohibido entrar en mi cuarto.-Le digo a Kakeru todavía rojo y me voy corriendo a vigilar que la comida no se queme.

-Eres muy aburrido Kyoya, de seguro Romina era más divertida.-Me dice Kakeru, otra vez las lagrimas salen de mis ojos.

-¡Te dije que no hablases de ella!-Le grito a Kakeru enfadado y llorando, eso le ofende y se encierra en una habitación, que tenia libre. El se puso a llorar, yo me arrepentí de haberle gritado, así que me acerque a la habitación y toque a la puerta.

-Vete, no quiero hablar contigo.-Me dice Kakeru llorando.

-Hermano, yo lo estoy pasando muy mal, no he dormido en toda la noche, estoy desesperado lo siento.-Le digo a Kakeru llorando, el sale de la habitación y me abraza.

-No, perdóname a mi yo soy el que te ha provocado.-Me dice Kakeru aun abrazado a mí.

-Perdóname, no sabes lo mal que lo estoy pasando, fui un idiota al dejarla, cuando más me necesitaba.-Le digo a Kakeru llorando todavía, después de eso, nos vamos a comer, ya perdonados y ay deje de llorar.

* * *

><p>Bueno, aquí les traigo el capitulo, Word no me dejo abrir el otro que tenia, ya a medias y tuve que volver a hacerlo, bueno ya saben, sugerencias, tomatazos amenazas de muerte…van para la autora de este fic, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.<p> 


	5. Capitulo 5

**Byeblade no me pertenece y tampoco me pertenecen sus personajes. Solo me pertenecen los OC: Romina, Robert, Aiko y Jesús**

Nos habíamos levantado tarde, ya era la hora de la comida, yo apenas me podía mover, aun me dolía todo el cuerpo. Hikaru se estaba despertando, a su lado estaba Ryuga, ella le llamo, pero a Ryuga le costaba mucho respirar, Hikaru le intento ayudar como pudo, Ryuga comenzó a toser. Hikaru nos llamó a Jesús y a mí, cuando llegamos al cuarto vemos a Ryuga y le ayudamos, pero como está muy grave llamamos a una ambulancia. Los médicos se pusieron a atender a Ryuga en el cuarto, todos estábamos nerviosos, yo miraba por la ventana, la gente se iba acercando al ver la ambulancia, todos querían saber que pasaba, entre la gente había una chica de pelo largo negro, de ojos lilas y piel pálida, me llamó la atención, ya que ella también me miraba. Despues de un rato los médicos salieron del cuarto y se acercaron a nosotros.

-Lo sentimos, pero Ryuga padece de un tumor cardiaco, no creo que sobreviva por mucho tiempo.-Nos dice el médico bajando la mirada.

-No puede ser.-Susurra Hikaru y sale de la casa corriendo y llorando. Yo la quería seguir pero mi padre me lo impidió, del cuarto sale Ryuga dirigiéndose a la cocina.

-¿Dónde está Hikaru?-Nos pregunta Ryuga aun tosiendo.

-Salió corriendo y llorando, será mejor que la esperemos.-Le dice Jesús a Ryuga.

-No pienso esperarla, iré a buscarla.-Nos dice Ryuga tosiendo.

-No puedes debes guardar reposo.-Le dice el médico a Ryuga.

-¡No! Ella es más importante.-Le responde Ryuga al médico y le comienza a doler el pecho, el médico obliga a Ryuga a que se siente, al menos se pasó un poco el dolor que tenia, luego dejó de dolerle. Los médicos se tenían que ir, cuando se fueron la gente se dispersó, todos menos esa chica, que se acerco y llamó a la puerta. Ryuga fue quien abrió la puerta.

-Hola soy Aiko, trabajo para una revista, y me gustaría hacerte una entrevista.-Le dice Aiko a Ryuga muy contenta.

-No me apetece ser entrevistado ahora, ni ahora ni nunca, así que por favor vete.-Le dice Ryuga a Aiko.

-Vamos, nos llevara poco rato te lo prometo.-Le dice Aiko a Ryuga mirándole a los ojos.

-No, no tengo tiempo, busca a otra persona.-Le dice Ryuga a Aiko fastidiado.

-Venga, no seas malo, te tomare poco tiempo.-Le dice Aiko a Ryuga mirándolo con ojos de ángel.

-Ryuga, deja que te entreviste, no será malo que lo haga.-Le digo a Ryuga, este al final acepta. Luego hacemos pasar a Aiko y la llevamos al salón, allí le damos un poco de agua. Luego se sientan Ryuga y Aiko en el sofá que había en el salón, pero Aiko se pone muy seria, ella se cruza de piernas y saca una grabadora.

-¿Por qué estaba aquí la ambulancia?-Le pregunta Aiko a Ryuga muy seria.

-Porque tengo un tumor cardiaco y no lo sabía.-Le responde Ryuga sin mucho interés a Aiko.

-Entiendo, ¿Por qué esa chica salió corriendo?-Le pregunta Aiko a Ryuga.

-No lo sé, cuando llegue al salón ella ya había salido corriendo.-Le responde Ryuga mirando por la ventana, ya que estaba nevando y hacia frio, estaba a punto de salir corriendo, para buscar a Hikaru. Pero tenía que atender a Aiko, aunque sin pensárselo dos veces, coge su chaqueta y sale de la casa.

-Oye ¿Dónde vas?-Le pregunta Aiko a Ryuga.

-A buscarla.-Le responde Ryuga saliendo de la casa y dirigiéndose al pueblo para buscar a Hikaru, el la busca con desesperación ya que no la encontraba y se empezaba a preocupar. Una vez llega a la plaza central, ve a Hikaru besándose con Robert, se quedó de piedra, ella con Robert, era algo extraño, Ryuga no sabía qué hacer, retrocedió poco a poco, para luego esconderse.

-"¿Por qué me escondo? Debería ir a separarla de él, pero algo me lo impide me estoy mareando, me siento débil"-piensa Ryuga, para luego desmayarse. Aiko buscaba a Ryuga para entrevistarle, ya que su entrevista no había acabado, justo pasa por donde estaba Ryuga desmayado y le ayuda, llamando a una ambulancia. Cuando la ambulancia se lo lleva, nos viene a avisar a mí y a Jesús, que ya estábamos preocupados, cuando salimos de la casa, vemos a tres chicos que logro reconocer.

-Ryuto, King y Zeo ¿Qué hacéis aquí?-Les pregunto más que sorprendida a los tres.

-Vinimos a visitarte, ya sabes que eres nuestra mejor amiga, pero veo que tienen prisa.-Me dice King alegremente.

-Si, mi hermano Ryuga, el que hace unos años buscaba, pues está hospitalizado, tengo que ir a verle.-Le Digo a King preocupada por Ryuga, ellos insisten en acompañarnos. Cuando llegamos Ryuga ya estaba despierto, estaba hablando muy seriamente con Hikaru.

-Entonces, no te importa mi vida.-Le dice Ryuga a Hikaru mirándola fríamente.

-No, por mi te puedes morir ya mismo, me da igual, yo estoy feliz con Robert, soy más feliz que contigo.-Le dice Hikaru a Ryuga fríamente.

-Entiendo, entonces dime ¿Por qué quisiste tener una hija conmigo?-Le pregunta Ryuga a Hikaru, esta no sabe que responder y piensa en una respuesta.

-Porque, era cuando te amaba, aparte, nuestra hija nunca tuvo que haber nacido.-Le dice Hikaru a Ryuga.

-Ya veo, pues, si tú te vas con Robert yo me quedo con ella.-Le dice Ryuga a Hikaru fríamente.

-No, me la llevo por mucho que no quieras.-Le dice Hikaru a Ryuga mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-No dices que nunca tuvo que haber nacido, si tanto la odias la cuido yo, cuando me muera, tendrás el permiso de cuidarla tu, que quede claro, aparte si estas con Robert, porque no tienes otra hija con él y asunto solucionado.-Le dice Ryuga a Hikaru y esta le da un cachete, Ryuga se enfada coge a Hikaru del cuello y la levanta, luego la tira bien fuerte contra la pared, ella se da un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, pero no lo suficiente para que se muera o le dé una pérdida de memoria. Ryuga estaba llorando, todos vimos lo que pasó y nos quedamos en shock al ver lo que hizo Ryuga.

* * *

><p>I love Kyoya: Bueno, después de un tiempo sin actualizar, aquí les traigo el capitulo, espero que les haya gustado.<p>

Ryuga: ¿Por qué tengo que ser yo el malo?

I love Kyoya: No eres el malo, solo golpeaste a Hikaru

Ryuga: Eso es ser malo

Hikaru: No solo un poco bruto

I love Kyoya: No se peleen, solo fue un golpecito

King: Cierto, hagan caso a la autora, aparte si no le hacen caso se pondrá sádica.

Zeo: Y no queremos que eso pase

I love Kyoya: Bueno, reviews, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte, se aceptan tomatazos y demás, nos vemos


	6. Si te vas no vuelvas

**Beyblade no me pertenece y tampoco me pertenecen sus personajes, solo me pertencen los OC: Romina, Robert, Aiko y Jesús**

No sabíamos si entrar para animar a Ryuga o si entrar, para socorrer a Hikaru, ninguno de nosotros se movía. Ryuga alzó la mirada, su cara estaba llena de lágrimas, sabía que le había hecho daño a Hikaru, pero no lo hizo apropósito, tenía ganas de ayudarla, pero ella rechazaría su ayuda. Ryuga cayó de rodillas al suelo, yo sin dudarlo entre a ayudarlo, le tome por los hombros y le mire a la cara.

-Que he hecho.-Me susurra Ryuga en un mar de lágrimas.

-Tranquilo, no lo hiciste apropósito, fue sin querer, Ryuga cálmate.-Le digo a Ryuga abrazándolo el acepta mi abrazo aun llorando, los demás entran y ayudan a Hikaru, pero esta rechaza su ayuda. Luego Hikaru se va de allí, yo ayudo a Ryuga para que se levante y le ayudamos a tumbarse en la cama, el pobre estaba medio en shock. Despues de un rato, Ryuga se quedó dormido y salimos de la habitación, Ryuto no paraba de mirar a Ryuga, estaba preocupado por el, mi padre me explicó que Ryuto es el hermano gemelo de Ryuga.

-Ryuto, tranquilo estará bien.-Le dice Zeo a Ryuto.

-Eso espero.-Susurra Ryuto aun preocupado.

-Padre, voy a ir a mi antigua, me dejé unas cosas allí al rato vuelvo.-Le digo a mi padre.

-Está bien, ten cuidado.-Me dice Jesús, luego me voy del hospital. Despues de una larga caminata, llego hasta esa casa, en la que vivía junto con Kyoya. Me acerco a la puerta y llamo al timbre, pero Kyoya, no fue el que me abrió la puerta si no, un niño de unos trece años de edad, el me miraba sorprendido.

-Hola ¿Esta Kyoya?-Le pregunto al niño con dulzura.

-Si, si que esta, tú debes ser Romina.-Me dice el niño aun sorprendido.

-Si, ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?-Le pregunto sorprendida.

-Kyoya me habló un poco sobre ti, yo soy Kakeru, su hermano pequeño.-Me dice Kakeru presentándose.

-Mucho gusto, Kakeru por favor llama a Kyoya, claro si quieres.-Le digo a Kakeru dulcemente.

-Claro.-Me dice Kakeru y va a buscar a Kyoya, al rato vuelve Kakeru con Kyoya, cuando lo veo evito llorar.

-¿A qué has vuelto?-Me pregunta Kyoya, a mi me caen unas lagrimas de la cara.

-He venido a buscar mis cosas, me deje algunas.-Le digo a Kyoya, tapando mis lagrimas con mi pelo, el me deja pasar, una vez entro me dirijo a nuestra antigua habitación. Cuando entro miro unas fotos y intento dejar de llorar pero no puedo, Kakeru me está mirando desde la puerta, el al verme llorar se acerca a mí.

-¿Estas bien?-Me pregunta con preocupación.

-Si, no es nada.-Le respondo llorando a Kakeru.

-No estás bien, si quieres cuéntame lo que te pasa, a lo mejor te sientes mejor.-Me dice Kakeru intentando animarme.

-Está bien, gracias Kakeru.-Le digo a Kakeru, para luego sentarnos en el borde de la cama.

-Ahora cuéntamelo todo, pero tienes que dejar de llorar.-Me dice Kakeru, yo asiento con la cabeza, me doy cuenta de que Kyoya lo está escuchando todo, estaba escondido al lado de la puerta.

-Veras Kakeru, hace unos días, me secuestraron y me dejaron embarazada, después Kyoya y yo cortamos, mi hermano vino a buscarme para irme a vivir a su casa y hoy, se despertó y no podía respirar, el tiene un tumor en el corazón, mi hermano se morirá dentro de poco, encima su novia le ha dejado por mi otro hermano mayor.-Le explico a Kakeru todo lo que me ha pasado, el se pone triste. Sabe que estoy sufriendo, al menos dejo de llorar y recojo las cosas que me deje, luego Kakeru y yo salimos de la habitación y Kyoya estaba en el salón, mirándome fijamente, después me despido de Kakeru para irme y Kyoya me dice unas palabras muy frías.

-Romina, si te vas no vuelvas.-Me dice Kyoya muy serio, yo salgo de allí llorando, en la puerta me estaba esperando Zeo, mirándome a los ojos, el se acercó a mí y me dio un abrazo.

-No llores, no vale la pena llorar, por el, no ves que ya no te quiere.-Me susurra Zeo en el oído.

-Es que yo le amo, pero él no sabe cuánto estoy sufriendo.-Le digo a Zeo aun llorando.

-Tranquila, ya no llores, ahora volvamos a casa y descansemos un poco.-Me dice Zeo separándose de mí, para luego irnos a casa, una vez allí veo que Ryuga ya ha llegado así que me acerco a ver como esta.

-Ryuga ¿Cómo te encuentras?-Le pregunto a Ryuga preocupada.

-Bien, solo un poco cansado.-Me dice Ryuga un poco triste.

-¿Sigues triste por lo de Hikaru?-Le pregunto a Ryuga mirándolo a los ojos.

-Si, al menos, he conseguido que no se lleve a mi hija.-Me dice Ryuga triste.

-Tranquilo, ya verás como todo sale bien.-Le digo a Ryuga para luego, ir hasta mi cuarto a dejar lo que cogí. Cuando salgo me acuerdo que tengo que hablar con Zeo.

-Romina, te estaba buscando.-me dice Zeo abrazándome haciendo que me sonroje

-Zeo, te tengo que hacer una pregunta.-Le digo a Zeo separándome de él.

-De que se trata.-Me dice el amablemente.

-Veras hace unos días ¿Estuviste por aquí?-Le pregunto a Zeo, esperando una respuesta.

-No, hace unos días, estaba viniendo para aquí, junto con Ryuto y King ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-Me pregunta Zeo mirándome a los ojos.

-Por nada déjalo.-Le respondo a Zeo, el me miraba dulcemente.

-Entiendo, Romina, tengo que confesarte algo.-e dice Zeo, abrazándome por la cintura y mirándome a los ojos.

-¿Qué es?-Le pregunto a Zeo, roja como tomate.

-Yo, desde que te conocí estoy enamorado de ti.-Me confiesa Zeo, acercándose a mi rostro, pero me separo de el rápidamente cosa que a él le extraña, ya que cuando éramos niños, sentíamos lo mismo el uno por el otro.

-Pero Zeo, yo amo a Kyoya, sé que cuando éramos niños, nos queríamos, pero las cosas cambian.-Le explico a Zeo mientras empiezo a llorar, al recordar a Kyoya.

-Entiendo, no es culpa tuya enamorarte de él, se fuerte, algún día el comprenderá su error y volverá contigo, así tu podrás ser feliz.-me dice Zeo alegremente, haciendo que deje de llorar y le sonría.

* * *

><p>I love Kyoya: Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, si puedo hare un capítulo sobre el pasado de Romina, para que sepáis la historia de ella y Zeo.<p>

Romina: Haruhi, si me quitas a MI Kyoya estas muerta.

Kyoya: Ya se puso sádica-le cae una gotita de sudor estilo anime a Kyoya en la cabeza.

I love Kyoya: Bueno gracias a Kzy Ocura y a Haruhi por sus reviews, hacen que me den más ganas de escribir.

Romina: Matare a Haruhi.

Zeo: Cálmate.

Ryuga: Dudo que lo haga.

I love Kyoya: Bueno ^^U Con esto me despido hasta el próximo capitulo


	7. Chapter 7

**Beyblade no me pertence y tampoco me pertencen sus personajes . Solo me pertenecen los OC: Romina, Jesús y Aiko**

Kakeru's poov

Al fin había conocido a Romina, ella era guapa y amable, pero lo malo es que sufría mucho desde que mi hermano la dejó, Kyoya se ha encerrado en su habitación, no quiere ni siquiera hablar conmigo. Se pueden oír sus sollozos, el también está sufriendo mucho pero no entiendo porque no le pide perdón si la quiere tanto, es que debería intentarlo, en vez de decirle a la pobre "Si te vas no vuelvas" la pobrecilla salió de casa llorando, aparte Kyoya escucho su historia, sabe que ella sufre bueno es normal, si se te va a morir un hermano. Ni me quiero imaginar cuando se muera Kyoya, no si se muere caigo en depresión. Despues de pensar tanto, me acerco a la puerta de la habitación de mi hermano y la toco, pero no recibo ninguna respuesta, solo oigo los tristes sollozos de mi hermano mayor, me sigo preguntando que era aquello que cogí de la habitación de mi hermano, se lo podría haber preguntado a Romina. Vuelvo a tocar la puerta y esta vez sí que obtengo respuesta.

-¿Qué quieres?-Me pregunta mi hermano llorando.

-Kyoya, quiero hablar contigo, claro si tu quieres- le digo a Kyoya, este se levanta de la cama y me abre la puerta, luego se vuelve a tumbar en la cama y oculta sus lagrimas, entre las almohadas.

-Habla y rápido-me dice Kyoya, muy seriamente.

-Hermano ¿Por qué no le pediste disculpas?-Le pregunto a Kyoya, este obviamente se enfadó y tardó un rato en responder.

-No es tan fácil como tú piensas, no le he pedido disculpas, porque no he sido capaz de protegerla- me dice Kyoya, evitando llorar y evitando que le vea llorar, ya que mi hermano es muy orgulloso cuando quiere, aparte no le gusta que le vean llorar.

-Pero Kyoya, no es cuestión de que no la hayas podido proteger, es cuestión de que los dos estáis sufriendo-le explico a Kyoya, este se quita las lagrimas de la cara y alza la mirada para mirarme a los ojos.

-Tienes razón, se me ha ocurrido una idea, aunque dudo que ella lo acepte, pero lo intentare gracias Kakeru, ahora me tengo que ir, ni se te ocurra revisar mis cosas o te mato-me dice Kyoya amenazadoramente. Luego se va de la casa y yo me quedo solo.

Fin de Kakeru´s poov

Kyoya se dirigió hasta una joyería, una vez allí, compró una cosa para luego dirigirse a casa de Ryuga, una vez llegó duda en llamar a la puerta, justo salgo de casa y mi mirada se cruza con la de Kyoya, haciendo que lo que llevo en las manos, que era un vaso de cristal. Cuando oímos el ruido del vaso romperse, los dos reaccionamos cogiendo los pequeños trozos del vaso, pero me corto un poco con uno.

-¿Estas bien?-Me pregunta Kyoya mirándome el corte.

-Si, no es nada de lo que haya de preocuparse-le digo a Kyoya, después de recoger los trozos veo que Kyoya me está mirando atentamente a los ojos.

-Romina-me llama Kyoya, con un tono de dulzura en su voz, algo raro en el.

-¿Qué quieres?-Le pregunto, a punto de llorar, pero siento como él me abraza.

-Perdóname-me susurra en el oído.

-Estas perdonado-le digo a él, haciendo que se ponga feliz, luego se separa de mi y saca algo de su bolsillo, era una pequeña cajita de color negro, Kyoya se pone de rodillas delante mía y me dice unas palabras que me llenaron de alegría.

-Romina Dark ¿Te quieres casar conmigo?-Me pregunta Kyoya, yo empiezo a llorar de la alegría. Yo asiento con la cabeza, ya que ni me salían las palabras de la alegría, incluso estaba a punto de gritar un grito de fangirl. El se levantó del suelo y me puso el anillo en mi dedo anular, donde normalmente se ponen los anillos, después le doy un abrazo de la alegría, el lo acepta y Ryuga lo vio todo, pero con un poco de tristeza en sus ojos. Ya que a él, le hubiese gustado pedirle a Hikaru que se case con él, Ryuga se da cuenta de que su hija había despertado, así que la tomo en brazos.

-Yuuki, aunque yo me vaya, siempre estaré aquí, lo más seguro es que tu tía te hable de mí, porque dudo que tu madre lo haga Yuuki, cuando naciste, alegraste aun mas mi vida, yo se que tu vida será dura, ya que no conocerás a tu verdadero padre, porque yo ya estaré muerto, cuando tu al menos tengas cinco años, pero la vida es injusta mi pequeña Yuuki-le dice Ryuga a su hija, mientras la mece. Luego sale de la habitación en la que estaba con ella en brazos, yo el pedí a Kyoya que entrase en la casa, ya que no le quería dejar ahí afuera, Ryuga cuando lo vio se acercó a él.

-Hola Ryuga-le saluda Kyoya a Ryuga, muy serio aun no le perdonó el golpe que le dio. Ryuga lanza un pequeño suspiro y se acerca a Kyoya.

-Como me entere de que haces llorar otra vez a mi hermana, eres hombre muerto-le dice Ryuga a Kyoya, a modo de saludo cariñoso según él. Kyoya miraba a Yuuki curiosamente, había que admitir que Yuuki era una monada, porque te miraba con esos ojos zafiros, como los tiene Hikaru.

-Kyoya, te quiero presentar a unos amigos-le digo a Kyoya llevándolo hasta el jardín, una vez allí le presento a King y Zeo, pero faltaba Ryuto.

-Hola-nos saluda Ryuto saliendo de la nada detrás de nosotros, dándome un susto, que incluso chillé.

-Ryuto algún día harás que me de un infarto-le digo a Ryuto enfadada.

-Perdona ¿Quién es él?-Me pregunta Ryuto señalando a Kyoya.

-El es mi prometido, Kyoya te presento a Ryuto, es el hermano gemelo de Ryuga-le digo a Kyoya presentándoselo.

-Mucho gusto, pero entonces Ryuto es tu hermano-me dice Kyoya medio confundido.

-Mi hermano adoptivo, ¿Dónde está Aiko?-Le pregunto a Ryuto y Aiko sale de la nada como Ryuto, haciendo que vuelva a chillar del susto.

-Haber a una mujer que está embarazada, no se le asusta-les dice Kyoya a Aiko y a Ryuto abrazándome, haciendo que me sonroje, pero me separo rápidamente de él para ir al baño a vomitar. Kyoya me sigue para ver como estoy y ayudarme.

* * *

><p>I love Kyoya: Bueno aquí el capitulo medio feliz y medio triste, por favor en el próximo pónganse de luto, va a suceder algo muy malo.<p>

Romina: Yo ya estoy llorando, Haruhi ahora te aguantas me voy a casar con Kyoya.

I love Kyoya: ¬¬U Bueno, reviews, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte… y demás van dirigidos a la autora de este fic que soy yo.

Ryuga: Hay de mi T-T

Kyoya: Tranquilo Ryuga, vas a superarlo

I love Kyoya: Cállense o se enteraran antes de que pase, lo que va a pasar¬¬

Kyoya y Ryuga: Ya nos callamos

I love Kyoya: Bueno nos vemos en el próximo capitulo T.T


	8. Adios Ryuga

**Beyblade no me pertence y tampoco me pertenecen sus personajes, solo me pertencen los OC que són:**

**Romina, Jesús, Robert y Aiko**

Despues de sufrir un poco vomitando y con mareos, le puedo presentar a Kyoya a toda la nueva familia. Luego entramos dentro de la casa y vemos a Ryuga inconsciente en el suelo, vamos a socorrerle enseguida, pero estaba muy pálido así que llamamos a una ambulancia, cuando lo atienden nos dicen que le tienen que operar de urgencia, así que se lo llevan pero nosotros vamos con ellos, una vez allí se llevan a Ryuga al quirófano. Entre todos decidimos llamar a Hikaru, una vez la llamamos ella decide venir aquí, al menos para saber cómo fue la operación, yo de mientras tenia a Yuuki en los brazos cuidándola, al rato llega Hikaru habla conmigo y le doy a Yuuki. Pero dentro del quirófano las cosas no iban para nada bien.

-¿Dónde estoy?-Susurra Ryuga despertándose.

-Hay que anestesiarlo, se está despertando-dice uno de los médicos, mientras otro coge un poco de anestesia.

-Hikaru-susurra Ryuga llorando, mientras extiende el brazo, como si la pudiese alcanzar, pero el corazón de Ryuga no aguanta y se empieza a parar poco a poco, mientras Ryuga va susurrando el nombre de Hikaru llamándola, los médicos estaban asustados ya no sabían qué hacer, Ryuga fue cerrando los ojos poco a poco, hasta alcanzar la muerte o mejor dicho la paz eterna.

-Le hemos pedido-dice un medico saliendo del quirófano para avisarnos, de la terrible tragedia. Nada mas vemos al médico vamos a preguntarle.

-¿Cómo esta mi hermano?-Le pregunto al médico muy preocupado, el niega con la cabeza.

-Lo sentimos mucho, pero le hemos perdido, su corazón no ha aguantado, el tumor que tenia era demasiado avanzado, lo sentimos mucho-me dice el médico, muy triste, y me pongo a llorar de la tristeza Hikaru también lloraba.

-¿Puedo verle?-Le pregunta Hikaru al médico llorando.

-Si-le responde el médico muy triste, ella entra dentro del quirófano, donde aun esta el cuerpo de Ryuga, pálido y frio. Ella se acerca a él y le acaricia el rostro, mientras unas lágrimas caen sobre el rostro de Ryuga.

-Perdóname, incluso cuanto más me necesitabas, yo te rechacé, Ryuga yo no podía aceptar el hecho de perderte, no quería que murieses, Ryuga yo te amo, te amo incluso más que a mi propia vida y si hubiese podido, te hubiese dado mi corazón para que tu vivieses y yo muriese, tu nunca me quisiste hacer daño, Ryuga que hare yo sin ti ahora, no puedo vivir sin ti amor, te amo.-Le dice Hikaru a Ryuga, Yuuki miraba el cuerpo de Ryuga y estiraba el brazo para querer abrazarlo-Yuuki, quieres que tu padre te de un abrazo ¿Verdad? Yuuki, tu nombre te lo puso Ryuga-le dice Hikaru a su hija, aun llorando.

Yo miraba todo desde la puerta, en mi cara se podían ver unas cuantas lagrimas, el se había ido, Ryuga era el más importante de mis tres hermanos, él era el único que me comprendía, el que siempre me defendía cuando vivíamos en la calle, incluso el que me acogió en su casa cuando fui violada. Nadie puede comprarse a Ryuga, el era la mejor persona del mundo aunque no lo pareciese, el no se merecía la muerte tampoco se merecía, que Hikaru lo dejase, el nunca debió haber muerto. Kyoya me abrazó por la espalda, sabía que estaba sufriendo.

-Romina, lo siento por lo de Ryuga, el era buena persona, supongo que así, ya no sufrirá mas-me susurra Kyoya en el oído Kyoya, tenía razón, al menos ya no sufriría.

Despues de un gran rato de lamentaciones se llevaron el cuerpo de Ryuga al tanatorio, para al día siguiente enterrarlo, pasamos todo el día en el tanatorio y toda la noche, Hikaru y yo no podíamos ni dormir de la tristeza, se hizo por la mañana y fuimos al entierro de Ryuga, después de pasar toda la mañana y toda la tarde allí regresamos a casa, bueno a la que era la casa de Ryuga. Nos fuimos a dormir muy temprano, sobre las nueve todos estábamos cansados, al día siguiente fuimos a ayudar a Ginga y Madoka con los preparativos de su boda, ya que faltaba poco para que se casaran, les contamos las malas noticias y ellos se pusieron tristes, sobre todo por lo de Ryuga.

-Bueno, al pobre le llego la hora, como también algún día nos llegará a nosotros-nos dice Ginga, muy triste.

-Tienes razón, pero es doloroso que un ser querido se vaya-le digo a Ginga, también triste.

-Bueno, mejor levantamos esos ánimos, que dentro de poco es la boda de Ginga y Madoka y no queremos que estén tristes ese día.-Nos dice Ryuto, que en cierto modo tenía razón.

-Tienes razón, ahora sigamos con los preparativos-nos dice Madoka alegremente, para luego todos alegrarnos un poco. Despues de ayudarlos en todo, las chicas, nos ponemos a pensar en la despedida de soltera de Madoka.

-Romina, tu encárgate de la comida, ya sabes patatas chips, tarta de chocolate, chuches…-Me dice Aiko anotándolo en una hoja.

-Vale, Hikaru tú te encargaras de la bebida-le digo a Hikaru y Aiko lo anota en la misma hoja de antes.

-Ok, y tú Aiko, te encargaras de la música, los adornos…-le dice Hikaru a Aiko y ella lo anota en la hoja.

-Entendido, me pregunto qué clase de despedida, le estarán haciendo los chicos a Ginga-nos dice Aiko y volteamos a ver a los chicos, que estos hablaban tranquilamente, mientras anotaban cosas en un papel.

-Ryuto, confiamos en ti, para que traigas la ropa de chica-le dice Kyoya a Ryuto evitando la risa.

-Vale, pobre Ginga, sufrirá yendo vestido de chica por la calle-les dice Ryuto a todos riéndose.

-Bueno, entonces yo llevare la bebida y la comida-les dice Zeo a los chicos, estos asienten y lo anotan.

-Pues yo llevare la música y lo demás, Kyoya solo falta que tú ese día lleves a Ginga por la calle sin que lo vea Madoka-le dice King a Kyoya, también riéndose junto con Ryuto.

-No hay problema, la verdad me pregunto que estarán haciendo las chicas-les dice Kyoya a los chicos y ellos, solo se ponen a pensar.

* * *

><p>I love Kyoya: Bueno este capítulo es triste, me ha costado escribirlo, nada más porque estos días he estado demasiado depre así que perdón por el retraso.<p>

Romina: Haruhi, como sigas insistiendo en que Kyoya es tuyo te agsvygxsyubsxunsxil.

Kyoya: Romina cálmate*Abraza a Romina*

Romina: Vale^^

I love Kyoya: ¬¬U Etto…

Ryuga: Melosos ¬¬

Romina: Ah! Un fantasma

Ryuga: En el fic estoy muerto, aquí no, así que no soy un fantasma¬¬

Kyoya: Y tú que, cuando te pones meloso con Hikaru

Ryuga: Ese es mi problema

I love Kyoya: No discutan, bueno reviews, amenazas de muerte, tomatazos…van a la autora de este fic, que soy yo nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo^^


	9. Chapter 9

**Beyblade no me pertenece y tampoco me pertenecen sus personajes, solo me pertenecen los OC: Romina, Robert, Aiko y Jesús.**

Ya ha pasado una semana desde que Ryuga pasó a mejor vida, todos estábamos tristes. Por mucho que intentásemos ponernos felices, recordábamos a Ryuga y volvíamos a estar tristes.

-"Ryuga, jamás me contaste porque se llevaron a nuestro padre preso"-pienso, mientras recuerdo aquel día que se lo llevaron Kyoya, se acercó a mí y me abrazó por la espalda.

-¿En qué piensas?-me pregunta Kyoya en el oído.

-En que, Ryuga nunca me contó porque encerraron a mi padre-le respondo a Kyoya, el se queda un ratito pensando.

-¿Por qué no le preguntas a tu padre?-me pregunta Kyoya.

-Cierto, gracias Kyoya te quiero-le digo a Kyoya separándome de él, para ir a preguntarle a Jesús, que este estaba en el salón hablando con Ryuto, Hikaru y Robert, Kyoya me siguió hasta el salón, todos estaban sentados en el sofá y nos sentamos a su lado.

-Padre, te tengo que hacer una pregunta-le digo a mi padre, pensativa.

-Pregúntame lo que quieras hija-me dice Jesús con una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué te llevaron preso?-le pregunto a Jesús, este piensa un poco y luego me responde.

-Veras, por varios motivos, primero mate sin querer a la madre de Ryuga y Ryuto, segunda me encerraron y me escape para ver a Ryuga y tercera por asociarme con Doji-me explica mi padre, yo me quedo pensando, hasta que Hikaru empieza a hablar de algo muy interesante.

-Ahora que lo recuerdo, Ryuga una vez se fue a ver a un oráculo, creo que dijo-nos dice Hikaru pensando.

-¿Para qué?-le preguntó Ryuto a Hikaru confundido.

-No lo sé, dijo que presentía que algo malo iba a pasar y, por mala suerte han pasado demasiadas cosas mala-nos dice Hikaru, aun pensando.

-Ahora hablando de cosas malas, me vienen muy malos recuerdos de mi infancia-susurro pero todos me oyen.

-Cierto, tantas cosas malas nos han pasado, espero que algún día nos venga la suerte-dice Jesús y todos nos echamos a reír, luego llaman al timbre de la casa y Ryuto abre la puerta.

-Hola ¿Esta Ryuga?-le pregunta un peli plata de ojos dorados y piel morena a Ryuto.

-Ryuga, murió hace una semana-le dice Ryuto triste al peli plata, que este iba vestido de policía.

-Bueno, cuanto lo siento, era amigo mío, dime que conoces a su hermana Romina-le dice el peli plata a Ryuto un poco triste.

-Claro, es mi hermana, anda pasa no te quedes ahí-le dice Ryuto al peli plata haciéndole pasar, cuando lo veo me levanto a saludarle.

-Hola Tsubasa cuanto tiempo-le saludo a Tsubasa muy alegre.

-Cierto, veo que estas muy bien Romina y lo siento mucho por lo de Ryuga-me dice Tsubasa un poco triste.

-Bueno no estoy del todo bien, aparte me iba a pasar por la comisaría para denunciar algo-le digo a Tsubasa mirando tiernamente a Kyoya, este se levanta y se acerca a mí.

-Dime que es, así hago la denuncia por ti-me dice Tsubasa un poco serio, sacando una libretita con un bolígrafo para anotar lo que digo. Pero de repente salgo corriendo al baño, a vomitar, así que Kyoya le explica a Tsubasa.

-Veras Tsubasa, hace una semana y unos días, violaron a Romina, lo malo es que no sabemos quién fue el violador-le explica Kyoya a Tsubasa.

-Bueno, podríamos hacer esto, buscar a la persona quien la violo y luego meterla en la cárcel, pero eso llevara mucho tiempo, aparte ahora muchas chicas de le edad de Romina, han denunciado porque las han secuestrado y las han violado, y todavía no se sabe quien fue, cabe la casualidad de que sea la persona quien violo a Romina-le explica Tsubasa a Kyoya y luego los dos lanzan un suspiro de pesadez.

Cuando acabo de vomitar, me mojo un poco la cara, ya que me había mareado un poco, luego salgo del baño, cuando salgo me acuerdo de una persona que puede estar detrás de todo esto.

-Doji-susurro asustada, todos me oyeron y se voltearon a mirarme.

-¿Quién es Doji?-me pregunta Aiko saliendo de una habitación.

-Doji, era mi antiguo jefe cuando estaba en la organización Dark Nebula, al ver que nosotros le traicionamos, nos secuestro y nos borró la memoria, haciendo que en el combate de los bleyders nuestros bleyds nos controlasen-le explico a Aiko. Tsubasa se acerca a mí un poco sorprendido.

-Romina, Doji se escapó de la cárcel hace unos años, no puede ser que el este aquí, si no ya le hubiésemos encarcelado, aparte para que violar a otras chicas, no lo entiendo-me dice Tsubasa pensativo.

-Venganza, el me envió una carta donde ponía que se vengaría, y tendría un gran castigo para mí, porque yo soy a la que más quiere-le digo a Tsubasa recordando la carta que luego hice mil pedacitos.

-¿Tienes la carta?-me pregunta Tsubasa sorprendido aun.

-Romina la hizo mil cachitos-le responde Kyoya a Tsubasa, recordando ese día.

-Era una gran prueba, sin pruebas no puedo llevarlo preso-me dice Tsubasa enfadado.

-Perdón, pero es que…me dio demasiada rabia-le digo a Tsubasa riéndome nerviosamente.

-No importa, lo comprendo bueno, si encuentras otra prueba envíamela, bueno tengo que irme adiós-nos dice Tsubasa despidiéndose y saliendo de la casa.

****En otro lado del pueblo****

-Maldición, justo se tenía que morir Ryuga, bueno fui yo quien lo mató nadie se dio cuenta, de que era un medico falso, fue tan fácil matarle después de todo, solo tuve que hacer que se desangrase y luego irme de allí, bueno que me falta, hacer que Tsubasa se lleve preso a Kyoya, pero no un día cualquiera si no, el día de su boda, todo me está saliendo de perlas, solo falta quitarle la fortuna a Robert, para volver a hacerme con el control de Dark Nebula y tu Romina, serás mi mano derecha-dice una voz maligna, mientras se empieza a reír maliciosamente entre las sombras.

* * *

><p>I love Kyoya: Aquí tienen el capitulo, realmente me ha costado escribirlo, aparte dentro de la historia habrá unos capítulos especiales, donde se cuenta el pasado de Jesús, Ryuga, Ryuto, Robert y Romina, he puesto los capítulos por orden, empezare con Jesús y acabare con Romina.<p>

Romina: Haruhi, tú no te rindes nunca, Kyoya ya esta pedido así que búscate a otro personaje¬¬

Kyoya: Haruhi, siento decirte esto, pero yo estoy enamorado de Romina y nada ni nadie, podrá cambiar los sentimientos que siento hacia ella ^^U

I love Kyoya: ^^U Bueno ya saben reviews, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte, tomatazos (y toda clase de verduras y frutas)…van para la autora de este fic que soy yo, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo^^


	10. OVA 1

**Beyblade no me pertenece y tampoco me pertenecen sus personajes solo me pertenecen los OC: Romina, Robert, Jesús y Aiko.**

No me lo podía creer, la había matado, todo el suelo lleno de sangre, mis hijo llorando, ella en el suelo muerta y yo, con una navaja en la mano, lleno de sangre temblaba de miedo, aun lo recordaba los golpes, los gritos, lo que me dijo. No podía perdonarla, por haber tenido dos hijos con otra persona, toda nuestra relación fue a base de mentiras, desde que nos casamos tú me decías que estabas embarazada y solo dos veces, fueron mis hijos de sangre. Ellos seguían llorando, solo eran unos bebes es normal que estén llorando, después de estar un rato nervioso me lavo las manos y hago dormir a mis hijos, después me doy una ducha y no sé qué hacer con el cadáver, lo mejor es esconderlo. Despues de pasar toda la noche buscando un lugar para esconderlo, logro esconderlo, cuando regreso a casa mis hijos están llorando, así que voy a atenderles y veo que tienen hambre, así que preparo todo rápidamente. Han pasado cinco años, desde que la asesine, Ryuga y Ryuto, me preguntan todos los días por su madre, yo no sé qué contestarles, ya no se creen lo que les digo siempre.

-Padre, responde-me dicen los dos al unisonó, a punto de llorar, es normal que estén a punto de llorar, es duro para ellos vivir sin una madre.

-Chicos, ya les dije que su madre se fue-les digo intentando convencerlos.

-Pero ¿Cuándo volverá?-me pregunta Ryuga a punto de llorar.

-Vuestra madre no volverá nunca-les digo a Ryuga y Ryuto, ellos empiezan a llorar, no me extraña son niños de cinco años, así que les doy un abrazo, pero ellos siguen llorando, lloraron hasta quedarse dormidos, oigo que alguien llama a la puerta, a lo mejor ya me han descubierto.

-Sabemos que esta hay, abra la puerta y nada malo pasara-me dice una voz desde el otro lado de la puerta. No tengo más remedio que abrir, Ryuga y Ryuto al oír que golpeaban muy fuerte la puerta se despertaron, ellos vinieron a verme, pero no sabían que sería la última vez que me verían en lo que les quedaba de infancia. Cuando abro la puerta entra la policía, ellos me esposan y cogen a mis hijos, ellos se intentan soltar e ir a mi lado, pero no tienen la suficiente fuerza.

-Queda arrestado por el asesinato de su esposa Ángela Dark, y esconder su cadáver-me dice un policía yo bajo la cabeza y siento como me caen unas lágrimas.

-Fue un accidente, al rabia pudo conmigo, lo hice sin pensar-susurro llorando, dicen que los hombres no lloran, pero no me puedo perdonar lo que hice, Ryuga y Ryuto siguen luchando para soltarse, Ryuga consigue soltarse y me abraza.

-Papa por favor no te vayas, no fue tu culpa, la culpa la tuvo mama-me dice Ryuga llorando.

Como si supiese lo que paso esa noche, es casi imposible que se acuerde. El policía que cogió antes a Ryuga lo vuelve a coger y se va con los demás.

-¿Qué hacemos con los niños? No pueden vivir sin familia- Le dice un policía a otro, cierto Ryuto y Ryuga me necesitan, no puedo dejar que me arresten si no ¿Qué será de ellos? Solo son niños.

-Lo correcto sería dejarlos en una familia como hijos adoptivos-sugiere un policía, no, yo no puedo vivir sin mis hijos.

Ellos están llorando, ya ni se mueven para soltarse, los dos están cabizbajos, sin decir nada y ocultando sus lagrimas, los policías nos hacen salir de la casa y nos llevan a la comisaria, de allí me llevan a la cárcel y a mis hijos se los lleva una familia, en contra de su voluntad. Los años pasan, ya hace dos años que estoy encerrado, en estos dos años he pensado un plan para escaparme de aquí y ver a Ryuga y Ryuto, aparte tengo alguien que me ayudara a escapar, se llama Doji, lo conocí hace tiempo por casualidad, el pasaba por aquí mirando a los presos, cuando me vio preguntó porque estaba encerrado los policías le explicaron mi situación, desde ese día decidió venir a verme y ayudarme con un plan para escaparme, sin que se dieran cuenta ahora, después de dos años, voy a lograr el plan que hicimos. Ya estoy fuera, libre veo el coche de Doji esperándome.

-Hola Jesús, otra vez libre ¿no?-me dice Doji alegre, al ver que el plan salió a la perfección.

-Si, pero lo primero que quiero hacer es ir a ver a mis hijos, ya tendrán siete años-le digo a Doji feliz.

-Entiendo, he localizado a la familia con la que están viviendo-me dice Doji, cosa que me pone feliz al saber que mis hijos al menos tienen familia. Luego nos dirigimos donde está la casa de la nueva familia de Ryuga y Ryuto, cuando llegamos llamamos a la puerta y nos abre una mujer muy alegre.

-Hola ¿Quiénes son?-nos pregunta alegremente.

-Yo soy Jesús, el verdadero padre de Ryuga y Ryuto-le explico a la mujer ella me sonríe y nos hace pasar.

-Ahora te traigo a Ryuga y Ryuto, deben estar en su habitación-nos dice la mujer alegre, luego se va a buscar a Ryuto y Ryuga, al rato vuelve con ellos que al verme se abalanzaron sobre mí para abrazarme.

-Padre, te echábamos de menos-me dicen los dos al unisonó.

-Y yo también los extrañaba, todos los días pensaba en vosotros-les digo a Ryuga y Ryuto, luego me doy cuenta de que una niña y un niño, muy parecidos a Ryuga y Ryuto, nos miraban tristemente. Ryuto y Ryuga se separaron de mi y se dirigieron donde estaban esos dos niños, les cogieron de la mano y los trajeron delante mía.

-Padre estos son Romina y Robert, los adoptaron como a nosotros, su padre murió y su madre, era nuestra madre, por lo que les hacen nuestros hermanos-me explica Ryuga un poco triste.

-Vaya Ryuga, veo que te has vuelto muy listo en estos dos años, eso me alegra-le digo a Ryuga con una sonrisa y levantándome del suelo.

* * *

><p>I love Kyoya: Bueno aquí les dejo con el primer OVA que es la historia de Jesús, pero para el segundo OVA tendrán que esperar un tiempo^^<p>

Jesús: Reviews por favor, claro si quieren, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte, y todo tipo de verduras, van para la autora de este fic que es I love Kyoya^^

I love Kyoya: Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo adiós^^


	11. Chapter 11

**Beyblade no me pertenece y tampoco me pertenecen sus personajes, solo em pertenecen los OC: Romina, Jesús, Robert, Aiko y Haruhi.**

Tsubasa's poov

Despues de visitarles me fui a mi casa.

-"La verdad es sorprendente lo de Romina, aparte de lo que dedujo en pocos segundos, debo investigar más"-esos eran mis pensamientos por ahora, mientras voy caminando hacia mi casa me tropiezo con algo que me hace caer al suelo, luego cuando veo lo que hizo que me cayera al suelo, veo que estoy encima de una chica, pero esta estaba inconsciente, algo que me sorprendió demasiado. Decidí llevármela a casa ella tenía el pelo negro largo y su color de piel no era ni muy oscura ni muy clara, cuando llego a casa la dejo en el sofá y voy a hacer la cena porque era tarde, cuando acabo de cocinar veo que la chica ya esta despierta y no parece estar de buen humor.

-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quién eres?-me pregunta al chica asustada.

-Cálmate, soy Tsubasa, tranquila soy policía estabas desmayada y te traje a mi casa-le explico a la chica, esta se calma un poco y suspira.

-Bueno, yo soy Haruhi, gracias por ayudarme es que, me asuste un poco-me dice Haruhi riéndose nerviosamente y le ruge el estomago, lo que hace que esta se ponga roja como tomate.

-Veo que tienes hambre, acompáñame hice la cena si quieres comer claro-le digo a Haruhi amablemente.

-Si por favor, llevo días sin comer, por eso me desmaye-me dice Haruhi y la llevo hasta la cocina, después de cenar hablamos un rato y suelta un tema interesante.

-Tsubasa, me gustaría preguntarte una cosa-me dice Haruhi.

-Dime qué cosa-le respondo mirándola.

-¿Sabes donde viven Ginga, Romina y Ryuga? Es que les quiero retar aun combate Beyblade-me dice Haruhi, muy emocionada yo me limito a suspirar y luego le respondo.

-Ryuga ha muerto y Ginga y Romina han dejado el beyblade-le explico a Haruhi.

-Entiendo, pobre Ryuga ojala descanse en paz-me dice Haruhi triste.

-Bueno, mejor vámonos a dormir, mañana tengo que trabajar-le digo a Haruhi, esta acepta y los dos nos vamos a dormir, por mucho que intento dormir, no puedo dejar de pensar en Aiko, ella es linda de repente sale mi Dark.

-Tenemos aun enamorado-me dice mi Dark mirándome un poco divertido.

-No estoy enamorado-le respondo a mi Dark y me tapo con las sabanas para después quedarme dormido, mi Dark al ver que me dormí volvió dentro de mí cuerpo otra vez.

A la mañana siguiente me levanté temprano, me recogí parte del pelo en una coleta, dejando mi flequillo suelto, luego me dirijo a la cocina, donde preparo el desayuno y al rato se despierta Haruhi, esta me saluda y le digo que me tengo que ir a trabajar, después de ponerme el traje de policía salgo de la casa y me dirijo a la oficina, allí todos me saludaron con una sonrisa, luego me encerré por así decirlo en mi despacho y me puse a trabajar en lo mío, al rato recibo una llamada de mi secretaria y al atiendo.

-Señor Tsubasa aquí hay un hombre, encapuchado no quiere que le veamos el rostro, dice que quiere hablar con usted-me dice mi secretaria un poco asustada.

-Hazle pasar-le respondo seriamente y entra ese hombre, no s ele veía para nada el rostro y se veía malvado.

-Tsubasa, tengo que hacer una declaración sobre la violación de Romina Dark-me dice el hombre y se nota una pequeña risa malvada y empecé a sospechar de él.

-Habla-le respondí muy serio y apoyando mis hombros sobre la mesa.

-Su violador fue Kyoya y tengo pruebas de que fue el-me dice el hombre, yo me quedo en shock, Kyoya no pudo hacerle eso a Romina, no tiene sentido, si eran pareja si quería un hijo solo tenía que pedírselo. Estaba nervioso, no sabía ni que responder ante esa aclaración.

-No lo entiendo, si eran pareja, es imposible que Kyoya-le digo al hombre todavía en shock.

-Lo sé, pero es cierto vi el crimen si se le puede llamar crimen, lo vi todo, pero no pude ayudarla, Ryuga me lo impidió-me dice el hombre con voz triste.

-¿Cómo se que no me mientes?-le pregunto al hombre sorprendido.

-Estuve allí créeme, soy un testigo, aparte tengo pruebas y las tengo aquí-me dice el hombre y de una bolsa de plástica saca un cuchillo con sangre seca, unas cuerdas rotas y una navaja.

-Las analizare, pero hasta entonces no te puedo creer-le digo al hombre aun sorprendido.

-Ryuga me amenazo con esa navaja en el cuello, dijo que si se lo decía a la policía me mataría, peor me entere que murió hace poco-me dice el hombre levantándose yéndose.

-Está bien, si se demuestra que es cierto, tendré que arrestar a Kyoya-le digo al hombre cogiendo las pruebas.

-Hazme un favor, yo se que son ciertas esas pruebas, así que arresta a Kyoya el día de su boda-me dice el hombre y se va de allí muy tranquilo.

-¿Por qué el día de su boda?-susurro sorprendido, después mando las pruebas al laboratorio, para mañana estarían listas, después de un rato viendo cosas decido por lo menos tomarme un café para despertarme aunque sea un poco. La verdad me sorprendería que las pruebas fuesen verdaderas, sigo sin creerme lo que me dijo ese hombre, me pregunto qué haría allí y si conoce a Romina, no lo creo pero Ryuga hubiese impedido que Kyoya le hubiese hecho eso a Romina. Miles de preguntas pasaban por mi mente y todavía no encontraba una respuesta a todo.

* * *

><p>I love Kyoya: ¿Qué les pareció? Perdonen si tarde en actualizar, es que últimamente me están pasando cosas extrañas y malas, no pregunten qué cosas, no les quiero asustar.<p>

Romina: Haruhi tocas a mi Kyoya y eres chica muerta¬¬

Aiko: Aléjate de MI Tsubasa.

Kyoya: Se quieren calmar las dos.

Tsubasa: A mí no me metáis en este embrollo.

Ryuga:*suspira* Menos mal que yo en el fic estoy muerto.

I love Kyoya: ^^U Bueno, reviews por favor si puede ser, amenazas de muerte, tomatazos y demás verduras, se permiten también frutazos XD…Van dirigidos a la autora que soy yo nos vemos^^


	12. Chapter 12

**Beyblade no me pertenece y tampoco me pertenecen sus personajes solo me pertenecen los OC: Romina, Robert, Jesús, Aiko y Haruhi.**

Kyoya y yo volvimos a nuestra casa, Kyoya me llevaba en brazos, le dije miles de veces que no pero no me hizo caso, cuando entramos a nuestra casa nos encontramos una gran sorpresa, los padres de Kyoya estaban ahí se quedaron sorprendidos al vernos, el pobre Kakeru no sabía qué hacer, sabía que Kyoya lo iba a matar. Kyoya me dejó en el suelo él era el más sorprendido, no sabía ni que decir, intento calmarse y decir algo.

-Hola, cuánto tiempo-le dice Kyoya a sus padres aun sorprendidos.

-Kyoya, tu deber era cuidar a Kakeru no dejarlo solo-le dice su padre a Kyoya este se puso un poco nervioso.

-Perdonen es culpa mía, Kyoya vino a disculparse y sucedió algo que no debería haber sucedido, mi hermano mayor murió y estuve una semana casi en depresión lo lamento-le digo a sus padres evitando que le griten a Kyoya.

-Entendemos, Kyoya a la próxima vez avísanos, sabes que no queremos que le pase nada a Kakeru-le dice su madre a Kyoya para luego irse y dejarnos al cuidado de Kakeru unos meses.

-Kakeru, reza para que no te mate-le dice Kyoya a su hermano pequeño cuando sus padres se van.

-Venga no se peleen tan pronto, aparte son hermanos se supone que se deberían llevar bien-le digo a Kyoya y Kakeru, Kakeru se abraza a mi cintura para que le proteja de Kyoya, pero este no le hace nada, solo le lanza un pequeño ataque de cosquillas, haciendo que me ría por lo menos un poco.

-Apenas te ríes desde que Ryuga murió-me dice Kyoya acercándose a mí para darme un abrazo.

-Lo sé, Ryuga era especial, no era solo mi hermano si no, también un gran amigo-le digo a Kyoya abrazándolo, Kakeru se fue a otra habitación porque no soportaba las escenas tiernas, según él, Kyoya y yo nos separamos y voy a preparar la comida, ya que todavía nadie había comido.

Al rato llama alguien a la puerta, Kyoya abre la puerta y ve a Aiko, junto con Tsubasa y otra chica más.

-¿Puedo hablar con Romina?-le pregunta Tsubasa a Kyoya enfadado.

-Claro-le responde Kyoya sorprendido, ya que es raro ver a Tsubasa enfadado.

Tsubasa pasa y va hacia la cocina, donde estoy yo, este me abraza por la espalda y me sorprendo.

-Tsubasa me has asustado-le digo a Tsubasa sorprendida y el corazón me iba a mil por el susto.

-Perdona esa no era mi intención, vengo a advertirte de algo, deja a Kyoya, estas en peligro a su lado-me dice Tsubasa con un tono de enfado en la voz, mientras me susurraba en el oído.

-Tsubasa, no puedo dejarlo, yo le amo y me niego a perderlo, aparte ¿Por qué dices que estoy en peligro a su lado?-le pregunto a Tsubasa sorprendida.

-Eso lo sabrás el día de vuestra boda, de momento tu solo hazme caso, por favor Romina lo digo por tu bien-me susurra Tsubasa en el oído, aun abrazado a mí. Luego se separa de mí y me mira fijamente a los ojos.

-¿Por qué el día de mi boda? Tsubasa no me mires así que me das miedo-le digo a Tsubasa desviando la mirada.

-No te lo puedo decir y perdona si te doy miedo, mi querida Romina-me dice Tsubasa tomándome de la barbilla para que le mire a los ojos, luego me empuja contra él, haciendo que le dé un beso en los labios, me separo rápidamente de él y le doy una cachetada.

-Aléjate de mi, y ya cállate, yo estoy bien con Kyoya y nada ni nadie me separara de él otra vez-le digo a Tsubasa muy enfadada alejándome de él.

-¡Romina! No ves a que a su lado solo sufres compréndelo-me dice Tsubasa y Kyoya lo miraba todo desde el marco de la puerta, mientras le aplaudía a Tsubasa.

-Fantástico, con que eso te propones, separarme de Romina, se nota que estas desesperado, dime Doji ya te lleno la cabeza de tonterías-le dice Kyoya a Tsubasa aplaudiéndole, Tsubasa no dice nada.

-A mi Doji no me ha llenado la cabeza de tonterías, aparte ni siquiera he hablado con él-le responde Tsubasa a Kyoya enfadado.

-Yo no diría lo mismo, un hombre encapuchado con una chaqueta larga, me parece que Doji se oculta demasiado bien-le dice Kyoya a Tsubasa muy serio.

-No me digas, mejor cierra el pico Kyoya, o si no lo lamentaras-le dice Tsubasa a Kyoya para irse de nuestra casa.

-Decidido, no me vuelvo a acercar a Tsubasa nunca más en mi vida-le digo a Kyoya en shock, por el beso de Tsubasa.

-Eso está claro, lo malo es que ahora nos tenemos que encargar de Aiko, la otra chica y Kakeru-me dice Kyoya abrazándome mientras suspira.

-¿La otra chica?-le pregunto a Kyoya aceptando el abrazo y confundida.

-Si, anda sígueme-me dice Kyoya separándose de mí y me lleva al salón, donde están Aiko y la otra chica hablando.

-Hola Romina, te presento a Haruhi, me la encontré junto con Tsubasa, cuando venían para aquí, así que vine a veros-me dice Aiko presentándome a Haruhi.

-Hola, perdona si vengo así sin más, pero es que quería conocerte y retarte a un combate beyblade pero Tsubasa me dijo que lo dejaste-me dice Haruhi sonriendo.

-Entiendo, lo deje hace mucho tiempo, a veces me arrepiento de haberlo dejado, aun tengo a Wyvern guardado-le digo a Haruhi recordando viejos tiempos, cuando Ryuga seguía vivo, al recordar a Ryuga una lagrima me cae. Kyoya al ver mi lágrima me la quita de la cara.

-No llores, Ryuga ah pasado a mejor vida, se lo merecía sufrió mucho mientras estaba vivo-me dice Kyoya y me sonríe.

-Cierto, y yo que quería empezar los preparativos para nuestra boda, hoy ¿verdad que nos ayudan?-le pregunto a Haruhi y Aiko sonriendo.

Aiko y Haruhi asienten con la cabeza felices, hasta que me doy cuenta de que deje la comida sola y voy corriendo a la cocina par que no se queme, por suerte la salve a tiempo.

* * *

><p>RominaDark5: Bueno, un día casi tranquilo en la casa de Romina y Kyoya, pueden matar a Tsubasa por besar a Romina o a Romina, no sé porque XD<p>

Romina: No es mi culpa, si me besan en contra de mi voluntad ¬¬

Doji: Tampoco es mi culpa ser el malo ¬¬

RominaDark5: No se quejen y agradezcan que por lo menos salen¬¬

Kyoya:*Aburrido* Cierto, aparte RominaDark5 hace tiempo que no actualizabas este fic.

RominaDark5: Perdona si me faltaba inspiración y tiempo.

Ryuga: Al menos ya actualizó

RominaDark5: Si, bueno reviews, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte…van para la autora y gracias a Haruhi tkm por su review nos vemos^^


	13. OVA 2

**Beyblade no me pertenece y tampoco me pertenecen los personajes de Beyblade no me pertenecen, solo me pertenecen los OC**

Mi padre, siempre nos decía que madre se había ido, ella nos olvidó y nos dejó solos, pero Ryuto y yo sabemos que eso es mentira el no nos quiere contar nunca la verdad, ahora estamos llorando rogándole que nos diga la verdad, pero no logramos nada, solo nos dice que se fue y no volverá nunca, Ryuto y yo lloramos hasta quedarnos dormidos, nuestro padre nos dejó a cada uno en su cama, pero se oyen unos golpes, era la puerta de la calle, Ryuto y yo nos despertamos y vamos a abrazar a nuestro padre, entra la policía uno coge a Ryuto, otro esposa a mi padre y otro me coge a mí, no puedo ver cómo le echan a mi padre la culpa de todo no puedo, empiezo a llorar de la rabia, logro soltarme del policía y abrazo a mi padre, le digo que no fue su culpa, si no la de madre, recuerdo esa noche, solo era un bebe pero lo vi todo y oí, es raro que me acuerde ya que Ryuto si que perdió la memoria de ese entonces, pero yo sé lo que pasó mi padre no tiene la culpa, de que mi madre fuese una traidora, el mismo policía de antes me vuelve a coger, Ryuto ya se rindió y supongo que yo también debo rendirme, los dos estábamos cabizbajos llorando. Luego nos llevan a la comisaría donde allí nos acoge una familia en contra de nuestra voluntad, cuando llegamos a nuestra nueva casa nos recibe una niña, muy parecida a nosotros de unos tres años, con ella estaba una mujer muy bella y detrás de la mujer había un niño pequeño de unos cuatro años.

-Ryuga, Ryuto os presento a mi familia, mi mujer Daniela y mis dos hijos Romina y Robert-nos dice el hombre que nos trajo alegremente, nosotros no respondemos, aun estábamos llorando, pero llorando en silencio. Daniela, nuestra nueva madre, bueno nunca tuvimos madre, nos lleva a nuestra habitación, era tarde y teníamos que dormir por lo menos.

-Ryuga y Ryuto, sé que es duro lo que os ha pasado, pero tranquilos, en unos años veréis a vuestro padre y volveréis a ser una familia-nos dice Daniela a los dos, para luego darnos un abrazo, nosotros empezamos a llorar en su hombro, estábamos muy tristes demasiado. Luego nos quedamos dormidos, al día siguiente nos levantamos temprano, y vemos a Daniela hablando con su marido en la cocina tranquilamente.

-Pobres, debe ser duro separarse de su padre, encima su madre murió por mi culpa-le dice el hombre a Daniela.

-Te equivocas, mi querido Daniel, no es culpa tuya, son cosas que pasan en la vida, aparte Jesús no tenía la intención de matarla y ella se enamoro de ti, como tú de ella-le dice Daniela a Daniel con voz dulce, ahora lo comprendo todo, ahora comprendo porque Romina y Robert se parecen tanto a nosotros. Pasan dos años, hoy es nuestro cumpleaños, Ryuto y yo estamos felices, pero no es suficiente necesito ver a mi padre, he aprendido muchas cosas, con mis hermanos juego al beyblade todos los días, pero yo necesito verle. Alguien llama a la puerta, yo estoy en mi habitación como siempre, mi madre me llama, allí estaba él como un ángel que apareció de repente, mi padre corrí a abrazarlo el acepto mi abrazo detrás de el había un hombre no me gusto para nada su mirada.

-¿Quién es él?-le pregunto a mi padre muy serio.

-El es Doji, me ayudo a escaparme de la cárcel, gracias a él, he podido venir a verte este día tan especial para ti y para Ryuto, el día de vuestro cumpleaños felicidades hijo-me dice mi padre Ryuto solo nos miraba yo le llame pero él se fue de ahí serio y callado. No le volví a ver en todo el día lo busqué por toda la casa pero ni rastro de él, me empecé a preocupar y fui a hablar con mi madre.

-Mama, Ryuto desapareció no le encuentro en ningún sitio-le digo a mi madre entre lagrimas, ella al oírme llama a la policía para avisar de su desaparición, nunca más lo volví a ver. Pasan ocho años yo ya tengo quince años, trabajo para ese tal Doji fui a un pueblo donde conseguí un beyblade prohibido, pero también en un accidente de avión perdí a mi querida hermana, ahora estoy en mi habitación mirando mi nuevo beyblade L-Drago…En la habitación entra Doji con una sonrisa maléfica, me asusto un poco pero mantengo la calma, Doji se abalanza encima mía y ya no puedo escapara ahora soy su presa.

-Empieza la diversión mi querido Ryuga-me dice Doji…

* * *

><p>RominaDark5: Los recuerdos de Ryuga son cortos lo sé, pero es todo lo que el recuerda.<p>

Ryuga: Prefiero no recordar la ultima parte u.u

RominaDark5: Si, es un poco fuerte u.u bueno reviews, amenazas de muerte…van dirigidos a la autora del fic. Gracias a Haruhi tkm y a kzy ocura por sus reviews nos vemos.


	14. Ahora todo tiene sentido

**Beyblade no me pertenece y tampoco me pertenecen sus personajes, solo me pertenecen los Oc: Romina, Aiko, Haruhi, Robert y Jesús**

Ha pasado un mes y faltaba una semana para la boda de Ginga y Madoka, así que todas las chicas ya teníamos ideada la despedida de soltera de Madoka, así que nos reunimos todas por la mañana a las siete de la mañana en mi casa. Kyoya y Kakeru todavía estaban durmiendo así que hablábamos en bajito.

-Bueno, ya lo tengo todo incluso le traje un peluca a lo afro de color plata-nos dice Haruhi susurrando.

-Se notara que está ahí-le digo a Haruhi susurrando a punto de echarme a reír.

-Romina, ya se te va notando un poco la tripa-me dice Hikaru mirando mi tripa que estaba un poquito hinchada.

-Bueno que quieres estoy embarazada-le digo a Hikaru tocándome la tripa.

-Bueno vayamos a secuestrar a Madoka-Nos dice Aiko y cuando estábamos a punto de irnos, Kyoya se despierta y nos detiene, el nos mira un poco serio y se acerca a nosotras.

-¿Dónde creen que van?-Nos pregunta Kyoya, nosotras nos reímos nerviosamente y luego contestamos.

-Pues, íbamos a estar fuera todo el día-le dice Haruhi a Kyoya riéndose todavía nerviosamente.

-¿Y no te despides Romina? Eso es raro de ti-me dice Kyoya acercándose a mí.

-Es que, como estabas dormido no te quería despertar-le digo a Kyoya un poco nerviosa.

-No me digas-me dice Kyoya abrazándome, para luego besarme en los labios. Yo acepto el beso y después me separo de él, luego Kyoya deja que nos vayamos y nos dirigimos a casa de Madoka, una vez allí la secuestramos, ella seguía durmiendo y la llevamos a la casa de Hikaru. Nada mas entramos vemos a Ryuto mirándonos.

-Vale, ¿Qué se supone que es esto?-nos pregunta Ryuto al ver a Madoka.

-Hermanito de mi alma, secuestramos a Madoka para hacerle una despedida de soltera, por favor no le digas nada a los demás-le digo a Ryuto rogándole.

-¿Y qué obtengo yo a cambio?-me pregunta Ryuto.

-Un beso de Haruhi-le digo a Ryuto Haruhi grita que al oír eso.

-Haruhi por favor-le suplicamos todas.

-Esta bien, me pregunto porque yo-nos dice Haruhi y se acerca a Ryuto para darle un piquito.

-Eso no es un beso-se queja Ryuto, Haruhi suspira y le da un beso a Ryuto. Luego se separan por falta de aire y Haruhi lo mira seriamente.

-¿Contento?-le pregunta Haruhi a Ryuto.

-Bastante, bueno tengo que irme adiós-nos dice Ryuto y se va de allí, por suerte Madoka no se despertó por el grito de Haruhi, la dejamos en la cama donde dormía Ryuto y empezamos a decorar la casa, al rato Madoka se despierta.

-¿Dónde estoy?-pregunta Madoka sorprendida y cuando sale de la habitación nos ve a todas sentadas en la mesa y hablando, a los segundos nos damos cuenta de que Madoka se había despertado.

Buenos días Madoka-la saludamos todas como si fuese lo más normal del mundo.

-¿Qué hacéis vosotras aquí?-Nos pregunta Madoka mirando a su alrededor.

-Nada, solo organizarte una pequeña fiesta de despedida de soltera, pero tenemos un "invitado" que no debería estar aquí-le decimos a Madoka mirando fríamente a Ryuto.

-No sean malas, estoy muy aburrido-nos dice Ryuto bostezando de puro aburrimiento.

-Pero se supone que solo debería haber chicas aquí-nos dice Madoka mirando feo a Ryuto.

-Es que cuando se trata de fiestas Ryuto es el primero en estar aquí-le digo a todas y nos echamos a reír.

-No tiene gracia-susurra Ryuto molesto y se da cuenta de que Haruhi le miraba pero cuando él la miro ella desvió la mirada, Ryuto se quedo algo sorprendido pero no dijo nada. Despues de un rato comenzó la fiesta de Madoka, ya era de noche, serian sobre las doce de la noche y salí de la casa de Hikaru para mirar el estrellado cielo azul, al rato veo el coche de Kyoya para cerca de allí, el salió del coche y de entre las sombras apareció otra persona Kyoya se detuvo en frente de esa persona y comenzaron a hablar.

-¿Tu quien te has creído?-le pregunta Kyoya a esa persona.

-Yo, me creo la persona que te meterá en la cárcel-le dice el hombre a Kyoya.

-¿Así? Y para partirle el corazón a Romina, lo tienes que hacer el día de nuestra boda, encima no te valió con violarla, si no asesinaste a Ryuga y convences a Tsubasa para que me lleve a la cárcel-le dice Kyoya muy enfadado al hombre.

-Exacto, Kyoya dentro de poco Romina estará a mi lado y te olvidará, así que vete olvidando de ella-le dice el hombre a Kyoya, el suelta una pequeña risa.

-Sigue soñando Doji, porque cuando te lleve a la cárcel otra vez, el que se olvidará de todo serás tu-le dice Kyoya a Doji, yo estaba paralizada, Kyoya sabía que Doji fue quien me violo, que Ryuga no murió por su corazón si no lo mataron y que Tsubasa fue manipulado por Doji, ahora todo encaja, mis lagrimas salen de mis ojos.

-Estoy esperando un hijo de Doji-susurro entre lagrimas-yo estoy embarazada de ese indeseable mi hijo o hija llevara su sangre-sigo susurrando entre lagrimas para luego irme de allí, no se hacia donde voy pero me detengo en medio del trayecto para descansar. Y veo a Kyoya detrás de mí.

-"¿Cuándo me vio?"-me pregunto en mi mente sorprendida al verle ahí.

-Romina, supongo que oíste la conversación, lo siento, no quería decirte nada por no lastimarte deberás que lo siento-me dice Kyoya disculpándose.

-Kyoya, los secretos son como el veneno, prefiero estar embarazada de Tetsuya que ha estar embarazada del indeseable de Doji-le digo a Kyoya llorando mientras le abrazo.

- Lo sé, pero tranquila, me tienes a mí a tu lado, me da igual que vayas a tener un hijo con Doji, para mi será como mi propio hijo de sangre, te prometo que todo saldrá bien-me dice Kyoya aceptando el abrazo.

* * *

><p>RominaDark5: Bueno aquí tienen el capitulo que tanto me costó escribir, aparte acabo de entrar al instituto, se me acabaron las vacaciones de semana santa por mala suerte –w-<p> 


	15. Una gran sorpresa

**Beyblade no me pertenece y tampoco me pertenecen los personajes de Beyblade no me pertenecen, solo me pertenecen los OC.**

**Ryuga´s poov**

No se donde estoy, se que apenas tengo oxigeno, estoy respirando con dificultad.

-Creo que estoy en una caja pero ¿Qué diablos hago en una caja? Y ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?-me pregunto a mi mismo aun respirando con dificultad, después de un rato pensando intento salir, pero me cae un montón de tierra en la cara, al rato logro escaparme de la caja, un cementerio es lo que veo delante mía, me quito la tierra de encima, estoy sangrando, estoy herido, lo último que recuerdo un medico que era Doji, no sé que me hizo pero me quede inconsciente. Como es de noche decido irme de allí, ese lugar me daba mala espina, me dirijo a mi casa se me este cementerio de memoria así que logro salí sin dificultad. Hasta que recuerdo algo que hace que mis lagrimas cubran todo mi rostro, Hikaru y Robert, ese día tan cruel para mí no podía ser el con Hikaru.

-¡No! Por favor dios dime que lo que vi era mentira, dime que era un sueño-le digo al cielo llorando y cayendo al suelo mientras me ahogaba entre mis lagrimas, después de un rato llorando me levanto del suelo, esta amaneciendo así que decido irme a casa de mi hermana en el camino veo a mucha gente en la iglesia, había una boda, no me lo puedo creer allí estaba mi hermana, con un vestido blanco, su pelo suelto, largo hasta las rodillas blanco con un mechón rojo sonriendo, a su lado Kyoya con un traje, sonreí y me dirigí corriendo hacia ella, para abrazarla, cosa que le sorprendió a todo el mundo. Ella se giro para mirarme a la cara, yo tenía los ojos cerrados llorando de felicidad al verla.

-Ryu…ga-me dice ella y se pone pálida yo me separo de ella y me quito las lagrimas. Hasta que sale Ginga gritando un fantasma y no, soy de carne y hueso. La gente me miraba sorprendida, todavía estoy sangrando, me puse pálido estaba perdiendo mucha sangre, pero no me importa.

-No soy un fantasma, soy yo Ryuga, soy de carne y hueso como vosotros, no sé muy bien lo que pasó cuando me quedé inconsciente, pero no estoy muerto ni nada, aunque como me siga desangrando hay sí que me moriré-le digo a todos, mi hermana ya está llorando, no me extraña aparte estuve enterrado vivo no se cuanto tiempo, entre las personas sale ella, con nuestra hija en sus brazos, ella también está llorando no se puede creer que estoy aquí.

-Ryuga-me llama y se acerca a mí, ella me abraza aun con nuestra hija en brazos.

-Hikaru, me alegra saber que estas bien-le digo sonriendo y aceptando el abrazo, hasta que me desmayo por la pérdida de sangre. Cuando despierto estoy en el hospital, veo el sol escondiéndose y el cielo es de un color naranja, a mi lado estaba Hikaru llorando yo sonrió al verla hay, alzo mi mano derecha y le quito las lagrimas de la cara, ahora soy yo quien llora me muerdo el labio inferior, deseo besarla, abrazarla tenerla a mi lado por la eternidad ella es la única que me hace feliz. Ella me mira y me abraza, aun está llorando, yo le acaricio la cabeza y trato de calmarla como puedo.

-Ryuga, lo siento, lo siento, perdóname te lo suplico, te lo imploro-me dice Hikaru llorando y abrazándome.

-Tu siempre serás perdonada mi amor, tu eres la única que me hace feliz, sin ti a mi lado, me sentiría vacio-le digo a Hikaru ella se separa de mi para darme un cálido beso en los labios yo acepto el beso, hasta que nos separamos por falta de aire, los dos nos dedicamos una sonrisa, entonces a la habitación entra mi hermana, ella trae algo en sus manos, detrás de ella entra Kyoya con mi hija en sus brazos, supongo que Hikaru les pidió que la cuidasen mientras estaba aquí a mi lado.

-Hermano, me asustaste cuando me abrazaste, la verdad no sé como sobreviviste enterrado vivo un mes-me dice mi hermana yo me quedo en shock para luego gritar.

-¡Me enterraron vivo un mes!-Mi voz se oyó por todo el hospital realmente eso me sorprendió.

-Pero no sabíamos que estabas vivo-me dice Kyoya y por culpa de mi chillido hice que Yuuki empezase a llorar del susto. Hikaru la tomo en brazos y empezó a balancearla lentamente hasta que se quedase dormida, yo suspiro todavía medio en shock por lo de antes.

-Doji quiso matarme-susurro recordando parte de la operación.

-Lo sé, el cree que lo ha logrado, pero sigues vivo, eso es algo bueno, lo único que ha logrado es violar a tu hermana y hacer que Tsubasa esté en mi contra-me explica Kyoya yo me muerdo el labio inferior hasta hacerme sangre, luego me quito la sangre del labio, realmente me enfade. Yuuki se despierta y empieza a mirarme, luego hace señas como queriendo que la coja Hikaru me la da sin rechistar, una vez la cojo ella sonríe, yo sonrió un poco y con mi mano libre, ya que me entraba en un brazo de lo pequeña que es, le acaricio la cabeza cuando quito la mano, ella me coge mi dedo índice jugando con él, luego suelto una pequeña risa y mi hermana me empieza a hablar.

-Ryuga te traje un regalo-me dice mi hermana sacando una pequeña caja envuelta en papel de regalo. Luego le doy a Yuuki a Hikaru para coger el regalo, cuando lo abro veo que es un colgante con forma de dragón, al lado del dragón había una foto de Ryuto, Robert, Romina y yo cuando éramos niños pequeños, nada mas veo la foto alguien muy similar entra en la habitación jadeando y llorando nada más me ve me abraza.

-Ryuto-susurro aceptando el abrazo.

-Si, hermano soy yo Ryuto-me dice Ryuto llorando sobre mi hombro, con toda regla esto era una especie de reunión familiar solo falta mi padre…

* * *

><p>RominaDark5: ¿Me extrañaron? Pues volví con una sorpresa Ryuga está vivo, y lo enterraron vivo al pobre, pero ellos que sabían creían que estaba muerto pero bueno.<p>

Ryuga: Al fin salgo otra vez ¬¬ Por tu culpa todos me echaron la bronca.

RominaDark5: Para los que no saben que paso entre Ryuga y yo, es que me rompieron el kokoro y claro yo no le importo a nadie, bueno llore haciendo este capítulo, en verdad me dio un poco de pena, bueno les dejare preguntas:

¿Jesús visitara a su hijo Ryuga?

¿Creen que Ryuto nos dirá porque desapareció?

¿Doji saldrá otra vez?

¿Ryuga le pedirá matrimonio a Hikaru?

¿Doji intentara matar a Ryuga otra vez?

¿Romina está segura de tener el hijo que espera?

¿Kyoya matara a Doji o ira preso el día de su boda?

Bueno respondan si quieren nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo sayonara y gracias a Haruhi tkm y Kzy ocura por sus reviews ^^


	16. Kaito, el hijo de Doji

****Beyblade no me pertenece y tampoco me pertenecen los personajes de Beyblade no me pertenecen, solo me pertenecen los OC.****

Jesús poov

Le buscaba por todas partes, me había recorrido medio pueblo junto con mi hermano, estaba muy nervioso. Mi hermano Ryo Hagane intentaba calmarme de algún modo, pero era casi imposible, nos detuvimos un momento para descansar, ya que llevábamos toda la mañana buscándolo.

-Hermano cálmate, ya verás cómo lo encontramos-me dice mi hermano.

-Ojala pudiese decir lo mismo, si no lo encuentro me suicido-le digo a mi hermano. Hasta que recibo un mensaje de mi hija que ponía:

"Padre tengo una buena noticia, Ryuga estaba vivo, lo que pasa es que no lo sabíamos y sorprendente lo enterramos vivo, pero está bien ahora estamos en el hospital. Solo faltáis tu, Ryo y Ginga para que sea una reunión familiar."

-¿Qué pone?-me pregunto Ryo mirándome.

-Que Ryuga está vivo, peor lo enterramos vivo, no sé ni cómo sobrevivió-le digo a mi hermano y el al igual que yo nos quedamos en shock. Pero luego reaccionamos por una voz.

-¿Me buscaban?-nos pregunta una voz que reconozco enseguida.

-¡Doji!-le grito y Ryo trata de controlarme.

-Hermano cálmate, se que lo quieres matar, pero cálmate-me dice Ryo calmándome.

-Bueno, bueno, me acabo de enterar que el maldito de Ryuga sigue vivo, y yo que pensé que me había deshecho de él, pero bueno. Por cierto Jesús, olvídate de Robert, le quite la fortuna y le asesine, igual no es que importase mucho-me dice Doji riéndose.

-¿¡Cómo osaste tocar a Robert maldito!-le grito a Doji desesperado.

-Venga, pero ni siquiera llevaba tu sangre, como Romina tampoco la lleva ¿Por qué debería molestarte?-me pregunta Doji, en cierta parte tiene razón.

-Me da igual que no lleve mi sangre, sigue siendo mi hijo-le digo a Doji muy enfadado.

-Pues pobre, aparte eres un padre penoso ¿Sabes por qué Ryuto desapareció?-me pregunta Doji yo pienso un poco y en verdad no lo sé.

-Te seré sincero no lo sé-le digo a Doji enfadado conmigo mismo.

-Pues yo te lo diré…el se fue porque sentía celos de Ryuga, siempre le hiciste mas caso a Ryuga que a él, entonces Ryuto acudió a mí, el venia rogándome que hiciese cualquier cosa para que tu le hicieras caso, entonces le dije que se escondiese, pasaron unos años y Ryuto quiso que lo adoptase lo que le hace mi hijo (1)-me explica Doji, yo me quedo en shock y Ryo también, Ryuto ahora era el hijo de Doji, pero Ryuto no puede haberme hecho esto. Siento que mis lágrimas rozan mis mejillas y salen de mis ojos…

_*En el hospital*_

-Lo siento Ryuga pero ha llegado tu fin-susurra Ryuto llorando y entrando a la habitación de Ryuga ya que había salido para coger una cosa. Ryuga estaba dormido y no había nadie en su habitación todos nos habíamos ido para que Ryuga descansase todos menos Ryuto. Ryuga se despertó miro a Ryuto con dulzura.

-Hermano ¿Todavía sigues aquí? Pensé que te habías ido-le dice Ryuga a Ryuto despertándose.

-Hermano yo…-le dice Ryuto a Ryuga y evita llorar.

-Ryuto, antes de que empieces a hablar quiero decirte que lo siento, padre siempre me hizo más caso a mí, yo intente hacer lo posible para que tú, también fueses mejor-le dice Ryuga a Ryuto y le sonríe. Ryuto cae de rodillas al suelo llorando y tirando un cuchillo que escondía detrás de él, lejos de su alcance.

-Hermano, yo vine a matarte, pero no puedo, Ryuga yo, fui adoptado por Doji, soy su hijo y me pidió que te matase pero no puedo-le dice Ryuto a Ryuga llorando y arrodillado en el suelo. Ryuga se levanta y abraza a Ryuto.

-No me importa, eres mi hermano y si eres tu el que me mata, me dará igual, aparte si tu dolor pasa al matarme hazlo, no te culpare porque la culpa siempre fue mía Ryuto, yo no tengo derecho ni a llamarte hermano-le dice Ryuga a Ryuto mientras derrama una lagrima.

-No puedo matarte, eres mi hermano, y si que tienes derecho a llamarme hermano, aparte es culpa mía por ser tan celoso, si yo no me hubiese ido con Doji todos seriamos felices-le dice Ryuto a Ryuga.

-Mientes, si nunca hubiésemos conocido a Doji no nos pasaría esto, aparte dentro de poco seremos felices-le dice Ryuga a Ryuto y se vuelve a costar en la cama ya que le dolía la herida.

_Doji's poov_

Despues de decirle eso a Jesús me voy de allí, camino lentamente mientras pienso en mi próxima víctima. Incluso ya tengo un aliado, aparte de Tsubasa que ni sabe que fui yo quien le dio las pruebas falsas. Es tan lamentable, cuando llego a mi guarida me recibe mi otro aliado.

-Doji tardaste mucho-me dice enfadado.

-Perdona Rago, pero es que el padre de Ryuga es un tonto, que ni sabe por lo que están pasando sus hijos-le explico a Rago mientras llamo a mi hijo para que venga. Al rato llega Ryuto.

-Padre lo siento, no pude matarlo-me dice Ryuto triste.

-No importa, si tú no puedes ir a tu hermano pequeño-le dice Doji a Ryuto y de entre las sombras sale un chico bastante parecido a Doji, tan solo que tenía el pelo largo hasta las rodillas y sus ojos eran azules como el agua del mar, su pelo era negro y tenía un mechón amarillos como tenia Doji.

-Padre ¿Me llamaste?-le pregunta el chico a Doji.

-Así es Kaito, tu hermano mayor no pudo matar a Ryuga, así que lo harás tú y Rago, tienes que secuestrar a tres personas a Aiko, Haruhi y Romina. Kaito tu le ayudaras-le digo a mi hijo y a Rago sonriendo maléficamente.

-Como ordenes padre, yo hare todo lo que haga falta para, hacerte feliz aunque eso me cueste la vida-me dice Kaito haciendo una reverencia mientras se lleva su mano derecha al corazón como prometiéndolo.

-Está bien hijo mío, Ryuto tu acompañaras a tu hermano pequeño-le digo a Ryuto el asiente con la cabeza y los tres se van de allí. Pero Kaito antes de salir se gira hacia mí y me dice una cosa.

-Padre, tu nunca tuviste la culpa-me dice Kaito luego sonríe y se va de allí.

-Si yo hubiese estado allí ella no hubiese muerto-susurro en la oscuridad, recordando a la única persona que ame en esta vida, mientras derramo unas cuantas lágrimas…

* * *

><p>(1) Lo que pone en este número saldrá todo en el próximo OVA<p>

RominaDark5: Bueno espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, perdonen si tardo en actualizar, pero tengo que estudiar y aprobar exámenes y más cuando se trata de asignaturas que son muy difíciles para mí como por ejemplo: Naturales (lo doy en valenciano) Matemáticas (también lo doy en valenciano) Valenciano y Ingles (que también lo soy en valenciano). Bueno actualizare cuando pueda claro si no me quedo dormida, nos vemos ^^


	17. El lado Yandere de Romina

**Beyblade no me pertenecen, tampoco me pertenecen sus personajes solo me pertenecen los OC.**

Kyoya, Kakeru, Haruhi, Aiko y yo estábamos en nuestra casa mirando una película y comiendo unas palomitas con refrescos, Kakeru estaba aburrido de la película y se fue a dormir porque era tarde. Luego la película acabo y todos nos fuimos a dormir, mañana seria un día especial para mí ya que era mi cumpleaños.

Kyoya's poov

Nos levantamos temprano Romina como siempre estaba haciendo el desayuno y yo me acerque a ella. La abrace por la espalda y le susurre suavemente en el oído.

-Hoy yo haré todo, por cierto feliz cumpleaños hermosa-le digo en el oído a Romina besando su cuello.

-No hace falta que tu hoy lo hagas todo y gracias, por lo menos te acuerdas de mi cumpleaños-me dice Romina yo suelto una pequeña risa y le acaricio el vientre.

-Yo siempre me acuerdo de ti-le digo a Romina ella sonríe y está un poco roja.

-Eso me alegra-me dice ella todavía cocinando, luego me separo de ella.

-Voy a salir al rato vuelvo y todos los demás se vienen conmigo-le digo a Romina llevándome a los demás.

Romina's poov

Yo suspiro al ver que se van, pasa media hora y no regresan, no sé ni parar que cocine, así que me levanto y guardo la comida y siento que alguien abre la puerta.

-¿Kyoya eres tú?-pregunto acercándome a la puerta que está abierta y no hay nadie, eso me extraña mucho luego cierro la puerta y me quedo pensando frente a ella y alguien me pone algo en la boca y me deja inconsciente.

Kaito's poov  
>-Lo siento Romina, pero es la única manera-susurro mientras tomo en brazos a Romina y le aparto el cabello de la cara, para luego ir con mi padre.<p>

Ryuto's poov

Veo a Haruhi sola sentada en un banco, no hay nadie a su alrededor, me acerco a ella poco a poco. No quiero hacer ruido para que no se percate de mi presencia, pero ella se gira y me ve.

-Hola Ryuto ¿Qué te trae por aquí?-me pregunta Haruhi con una sonrisa yo me sonrojo pero lo oculto.

-Yo solo quería venir a verte, porque yo, lo siento-le digo a Haruhi llorando y la anestesio, ella intenta soltarse pero es inevitable, yo suspiro y me quito las lagrimas mientras tomo a Haruhi en brazos y me la llevo a la guarida.

Rago's poov

Me dirijo con decisión a hacer mi trabajo Doji me prometió una buena recompensa y necesito ese dinero cuanto antes incluso me puede pedir que mate a alguien. Allí esta Aiko, junto con Ryuga y Kyoya, Ryuga tenía a su hija en sus brazos, pero eso no me importo, luego los dos se van y dejan a Aiko sola, ella se dirige hacia donde estoy yo, pobrecilla no sabe lo que le espera, pasa por mi lado y la noqueo, pobre chica ni se entero, luego la cojo antes de que ella caiga al suelo. Despues la llevo a la guarida.

Romina's poov

Cuando despierto veo a Doji enfrente de mí y a un chico a su lado.

-¡Doji suéltame!-le grito desesperada a Doji, el chico que está a su lado se acerca a mí y me acaricia el rostro.

-Cálmate por favor-me dice el chico y veo que es idéntico a Doji.

-¡No me toques!-le grito al chico.

-Kaito aléjate de ella, está muy nerviosa-le dice Doji al chico revelando su nombre.

-Como digas padre-le dice Kaito a Doji tocando su colgante que era idéntico al mío, luego veo a Ryuto que trae a Haruhi en brazos y la ata en una silla.

-¿Qué haces Ryuto?-le pregunto a Ryuto sorprendida, en la ató, como si fuese amigo de Doji.

-Lo siento hermana, pero Doji me adopto y ahora soy su hijo-me dice Ryuto muy serio, yo me rompo en llanto.

-Ryuto, no puede ser, hermano no…-le digo a Ryuto llorando.

-El, ya no es tu hermano si no el mío, lo siento Romina-me dice Kaito y me sonríe, yo paso de el estoy impresionada por lo que me dijo Ryuto, luego aparece un hombre que trae a Aiko y también la ata.

-¿Qué se supone que es esto?-le pregunto a Doji enfadada.

-Primero, estamos todos aquí reunidos, para celebrar la boda entre Kaito y mi hijo y tu Romina, o eso es lo que dice la profecía-me dice Doji muy serio.

-Yo no me casaría con tu hijo por nada del mundo ni aunque estuviese loca-le digo a Doji seria.

-Rago, hazme los honores-le dice Doji al hombre que se llama Rago.

-Lo siento, pero quiero salvarle la vida a mi hija-me dice Rago y me pega un puñete en la cara, mientras Ryuto sujeta la silla para que no me caiga al suelo, yo escupo un poco de sangre.

-Maldito, nunca lo hare-le digo a Doji y me empieza a doler la cabeza.

-Rago, se ve que tendrás que pegarle en el vientre-le dice Doji a Rago.

-Padre en el vientre no, está embarazada pégale otra vez en el rostro-le dice Kaito a Rago llorando.

-Está bien-susurra Rago y suspira, para darme un golpe más fuerte en la cara, luego Doji saca un revolver de a saber dónde y se lo da a Rago.

-Si se sigue negando, dispárala-le dice Doji a Rago dándole el arma. Rago solo lo coge y yo, no sé como rompí las cuerdas y me levante de la silla. No pensaba en nada, levante mis ojos y no mostraban ni odio, ni tristeza, ni dolor…por mi mente solo pasaban las ganas de matarlos, mis ojos ya no brillaban, eran oscuros. Suspire y me acerque a Rago, el me apuntaba yo le cogí la mano donde tenía la pistola y se la rompí sin piedad, estaba claro que esa persona no era yo si no, mi lado oscuro, luego tome la pistola, mire a Aiko y Haruhi unos hombres las estaban pegando, cargue la pistola y le dispare en el brazo a cada uno, los dos salieron de allí corriendo Aiko y Haruhi no se creían lo que estaban viendo…

* * *

><p>RominaDark5: Ahora sí que la liaron Romina se puso yandere o.o<p>

Ryuga: Liaron, no mejor dicho la pifiaron.

Kyoya: Tienes razón.

Zeo: Da un poquito de miedo ¿no?

Romina: Solo un poquito ^^


	18. Chapter 18

****Beyblade no me pertenece y tampoco me pertenecen sus personajes solo me pertenecen los OC.****

Kyoya's poov

Me quería suicidar, era ilógico, no pueden haberse esfumado de la faz de la tierra así por así, no tiene sentido llevo cinco malditas horas buscándolas y nada. Al final decido llamar a Ryuga.

-Vamos contesta-susurro esperando a que Ryuga conteste.

***En la otra línea***

-Hola Kyoya, me pillas un poco ocupado ahora-me dice Ryuga y oigo a su hija llorando.

***En la otra línea***

-Eso ya lo oigo pero, Romina, Aiko y Haruhi desaparecieron, llevo cinco horas buscándolas-le digo a Ryuga, aunque no es propio de mi estar preocupado, bueno más que nada, me preocupa Romina. Ya saben mi prometida y está embarazada, pues un poco sí que preocupa.

***En la otra línea***

Ryuga suspira y responde.

-Vale, ahora voy, nos reunimos en media hora en mi casa y vamos en mi coche-me dice Ryuga y corta así sin más. Yo solo suspiro y solo espero que estén bien.

Romina's poov

Por primera vez tenía miedo de mi misma, yo acababa de disparar a dos personas y estaba a punto de disparar a otra, era como si mi cuerpo fuese solo, tenía la necesidad de hacerlo, tenía que dispararles, tenía que matarles.

-"Romina mátalos a todos, no dejes nada mátalos"-pensaba enfadada, mientras apuntaba a Rago.

-No me mates, por favor piedad, yo no te lo hice a propósito, mi hija está enferma, Doji me ayudaría a pagarle la operación-me dice Rago llorando.

-¿Acaso tu teniste piedad de mi?-le pregunto apuntándolo en la cabeza.

-Lo siento, pero si no hacía caso a Doji mi hija moriría-me dice Rago arrodillándose ante mí.

-Supongo que te salvas, el que no se salva es Doji-le digo a Rago acercándome a Doji, Kaito detiene mi paso poniéndose delante de Doji.

-Si quieres a mi padre, primero sobre mi cadáver-me dice Kaito.

-Está bien-le digo a Kaito y le disparo en el pecho, el cae al suelo por el dolor. Doji estaba más que sorprendido.

-¡Romina detente!-me grita Ryuto y paso completamente de él, me acerco a Doji que estaba tirado en el suelo temblando de miedo y le apunto en la cabeza.

-Doji, si me vuelves a tocar, a mí, a mis amigos o a mi familia, eres hombre muerto…-le digo a Doji fríamente.

**Kyoya's poov**

Estoy junto con Ryuga buscando a las tres desaparecidas y dudo que Tsubasa nos quiera ayudar, solo nos queda un lugar donde mirar Dark Nebula, una vez entramos oímos un tiro subimos corriendo hasta el último piso y vemos a Romina apuntando a Doji en la cabeza, Ryuto ayudaba a un chico parecido a Doji que, por lo que se ve fue disparado, otro hombre desataba a Aiko y Haruhi, todo era un caos.

**Romina's poov**

-Ahora muere Doji-le digo a Doji y Kyoya me abraza por la cintura haciendo que suelte el arma.

-Romina detente-me dice Kyoya.

-¡Suéltame Maldito yo…-le digo a Kyoya pero no acabo la frase porque una lagrima recorre mi cuello.

-Por favor Romina-me dice Kyoya llorando.

-Kyoya…-susurro cambiando de personalidad otra vez y suelto el arma asustada.

-Volviste a ser tú-me dice Kyoya quitándose las lágrimas y separándose de mí, yo lo vuelvo a abrazar.

-Tenia miedo, yo no era esa persona he herido a tres personas y de casi mato a dos, no quiero volver a ser esa persona de antes, no quiero-le digo a Kyoya llorando abrazada a él.

-Ya sé que no quieres y estaba claro que no eras tú-me dice Kyoya aceptando el abrazo.

-Vale Kyoya, perdona que te corte el royo pero aquí hay un herido-nos dice Ryuga ayudando a Kaito.

-Kaito lo siento, no te he disparado a propósito, de veras lo siento-le digo a Kaito pidiéndole disculpas.

-Si te casas conmigo igual te perdono-me dice Kaito.

-¡No seas tonto! Aparte me voy a casar con Kyoya, solo me casare con él y con nadie más-le digo enfadada a Kaito.

-Romina, no es bueno que te enfades-me dice Kyoya yo suspiro y luego llamamos a una ambulancia que enseguida se lleva a Kaito, Doji volvió a escapar, ya que vino la policía, Rago también se fue de allí y Ryuto se quedó con nosotros. A Aiko, Haruhi y a mí, nos hicieron un millón de preguntas, luego nos dejaron volver a casa, yo estaba muy callada apenas hablaba, estaba metida en mis pensamientos, todo el día, quería averiguar si esa no era yo ¿Quién era? Miles de preguntas rondaban por mi cabeza, me encerré en mi habitación tenía miedo de, volver a pensar en matar a personas. Me he dado cuenta que ahora todo será diferente, alguien llamo a la puerta de mi habitación, yo deje que entrase y por la puerta entro Kyoya el se sentó a mi lado.

-Hola-le saludo con voz un poco triste.

-¿Qué te pasa?-me pregunta Kyoya acariciándome el rostro.

-No es nada, solo que me siento un poco extraña, desde lo que pasó-le digo a Kyoya aun con voz triste.

-No pienses en eso, ahora solo piensa que dentro de cinco meses nos casaremos y podremos ser felices-me dice Kyoya, abrazándome, yo me recuesto en su pecho y empiezo a llorar.

-Me acabo de acordar, cuando nos conocimos hace mucho tiempo-le digo llorando.

-Eso fue hace mucho, me gustaba hacerte la pelota, solo porque estaba enamorado de ti y todavía lo sigo estando-me dice Kyoya acariciando mi cabello.

-Lo sé y yo me enfadaba, pero en el fondo me gustaba que me hicieras la pelota, así por lo menos me hacías caso-le digo a Kyoya intentando dejar de llorar, Kyoya suspira y piensa en que decirme.

-Sabes, me di cuenta de que me gustabas cuando estuvimos en Dark Nebula-me dice Kyoya y vuelve a suspirar.-Aparte ahora lo más importante para mí, es poder casarme contigo-me acaba de decir Kyoya. Yo sonrió se que le importo aunque sea un poco.

-Kyoya, por favor, no te separes de mi nunca prométemelo-le digo a Kyoya aun con tono triste.

-No te lo prometo, te lo juro, nunca me separare de ti-me dice Kyoya, eso hace que me tranquilice un poco y me quede dormida…

* * *

><p>RominaDark5: Perdonen en la última parte me vinieron buenos recuerdos y me puse un poco sentimental, bueno, nos encontraremos con más sorpresas en el próximo capítulo y con esto me despido ^^<p> 


	19. Chapter 19

****Beyblade no me pertenece y tampoco me pertenecen sus personajes solo me pertenecen los OC.****

Han pasado cinco meses desde lo sucedido con Doji, Kyoya y yo organizamos nuestra boda para poder casarnos hoy o eso espero, Ryuga se recupero de su enfermedad y ahora vive en su casa junto con Hikaru y su hija Yuuki, cuando encontramos el cuerpo de Robert decidimos incinerarlo, nunca le gustaron las tumbas, por otra parte mi padre está viviendo con Ryo ya que Ginga se fue con Madoka de vacaciones a Inglaterra. Aiko y Haruhi, ahora viven en nuestra casa, también el hermano pequeño de Kyoya, Kakeru, vive con nosotros. Recuerdo el día en que fui al médico y me dijeron que iba a tener gemelos, eso a Kyoya le alegro mucho aunque él sabía que no llevaban su sangre, desde ese día el no se despego de mí, me seguía a todas partes, pero eso ahora no importa, lo que importa es que hoy me podre casar con Kyoya y espero poder ser feliz junto con él. Camino firmemente hacia al altar donde me está esperando Kyoya y una vez junto con él, le cojo la mano. Entonces empieza la ceremonia pero, justo en el momento de darnos el sí quiero, aparece Tsubasa junto con más agentes.

-¡Kyoya Tategami que das detenido!-le grita Tsubasa a Kyoya y dos agentes lo arrestan, intente que no se lo llevaran de todas las maneras posibles pero nada, no lo conseguí empecé a llorar, un policía me tenia sujeta mientras que los demás se llevaban a Kyoya, las personas que estaban allí no podían hacer nada. Al rato el policía me tiró al suelo cuando se aseguró de que se llevaron a Kyoya, seguía llorando, Ryuga se acercó a mí y me abrazó.

-Tranquila, todo va a estar bien-me susurra Ryuga en el oído, ojala pudiese creerle, pero algo me dice que no va a salir bien. Luego me separe de él y me ayudo a levantarme, yo me fui a casa llorando y destrozada, una vez en mi casa me encerré en mi habitación y me tumbe en la cama llorando hasta quedarme dormida.

**Kyoya's poov**

Enserio odio esperar, Tsubasa me dijo que esperase cinco minutos y ha pasado una hora, aparte no tiene motivos para detenerme, en verdad estoy muy enfadado. Entonces aparece Tsubasa y me lleva a una sala de interrogatorios.

-Kyoya, tenemos pruebas contra ti de que tú violaste a Romina-me dice Tsubasa muy serio.

-Tonterías, si yo quisiese un hijo de ella, bastaba con pedírselo-le digo a Tsubasa muy serio y enfadado.

-¿estas enfadado porque te arreste en tu boda?-me pregunta Tsubasa y si, dio en el clavo.

-Anda pero si no eres tonto, en verdad cuando te cases te juro que no sales vivo-le digo a Tsubasa enfadado.

-No sigas o te vas directo a la cárcel-me dice Tsubasa amenazándome.

-Que miedo, la cárcel-le digo burlonamente.

-Kyoya ¿Qué estabas haciendo cuando secuestraron a Romina?-me pregunta Tsubasa.

-Estaba trabajando-le digo a Tsubasa ya aburrido de estar ahí.

-Entiendo ¿A qué hora saliste del trabajo?-me pregunta Tsubasa.

-Yo que sé, no me acuerdo fue hace seis o siete meses-le digo a Tsubasa ya hartándome de él.

-Pues si no te acuerdas, tengo una idea, te llevare a juicio, pero estarás encerrado en una celda eso es todo-me dice Tsubasa y se va para dejarme ahí solo pensando.

-"Maldición ¿Ahora como salgo yo de esta? Si ocurriese un milagro tal vez"-pienso con un poco de preocupación.

**Tsubasa's poov**

Me dirigí a la casa de Romina donde un chico me abrió la puerta.

-Vete, tú te llevaste a mi hermano, te odio así que vete-me dice el chico, entonces comprendí que era el hermano pequeño de Kyoya.

-Lo siento, pero me gustaría hablar con Romina dile de mi parte si quiere ir a ver a Kyoya-le digo al chico, el asiente con la cabeza y se va a buscar a Romina.

**Romina's poov**

Siento que alguien llama a la puerta, pero no tengo ganas ni de ir a abrir y mucho menos de hablar con alguien.

-Romina abre, soy yo Kakeru, Tsubasa dice si quieres ver a Kyoya-me dice Kakeru, yo me levanto con pereza y luego le contesto.

-Dile que ahora voy, deja que me cambie por lo menos el vestido-le digo a Kakeru para empezar a cambiarme de ropa, al rato salgo de mi habitación y me dirijo hacia donde esta Tsubasa.

-Hola Romina ¿Cómo estás?-me pregunta Tsubasa un poco serio.

-Estoy mal porque me arruinaste mi único día de felicidad-le digo a Tsubasa enfadada.

-Lo siento, pero era necesario bueno sube al coche-me dice Tsubasa, pero Kakeru me abraza por la cintura.

-Romina no me dejes aquí solo-me dice Kakeru, yo suspiro y luego le sonrió.

-Tsubasa iré si también nos llevamos a Kakeru es mi obligación cuidarle ahora que no está Kyoya y no le voy a dejar aquí solo-le digo a Tsubasa el suspira y deja que se venga con nosotros. Al rato llegamos a la comisaría donde tenían a Kyoya, cuando entramos Tsubasa nos lleva a una sala donde vemos que a Kyoya le están interrogando y golpeando para que hablase. Luego entramos y el policía que le estaba golpeando salió de allí, luego también salió Tsubasa para dejarnos a solas con Kyoya.

-Empezaba a pensar que no vendríais nunca-nos dice Kyoya, Kakeru y yo nos acercamos a él.

-No seas tonto nunca te dejaríamos aquí solo-le dice Kakeru a Kyoya.

-Y no permitiré que te lleven preso-le digo a Kyoya.

-Entiendo, solo espero que me dejen salir de aquí pronto-nos dice Kyoya mirando el techo.

-Tranquilo hermano veras que cuando encontremos al culpable saldrás de aquí sano y salvo-le dice Kakeru a Kyoya.

-Yo ya sé quién es el culpable, lo malo es que, no sé dónde se esconde-le digo a Kyoya y Kakeru enfadada.

-Ni se te ocurra acercarte a él-me dice Kyoya muy serio.

-¿Por qué?-le pregunto a Kyoya algo sorprendida.

-Romina, recuerda que no es solo tu vida, si no, estas embarazada y no quiero que te hagan daño ni a ti, ni a nuestros hijos-me dice Kyoya yo suspiro.

-Está bien esperare un tiempo más y le encontrare para que tú puedas ser libre-le digo a Kyoya abrazándolo…

* * *

><p>RominaDark5: Bueno después de unos días sin inspiración aquí tienen la conti, de seguro el próximo capítulo será el OVA de Ryuto, bueno nos vemos en el próximo capítulo sayonara.<p> 


	20. OVA 3

******Beyblade no me pertenece y tampoco me pertenecen sus personajes solo me pertenecen los OC.******

Siempre el, siempre Ryuga era el centro de atención, a mí siempre me dejaban de lado yo simplemente era un fantasma. Incluso con nuestra familia adoptiva yo era invisible la única que me hacía caso era Romina, ella no se despegaba de mi yo era feliz pero, cuando en mi cumpleaños vino mi padre, vi como Ryuga se abalanzo sobre él, yo parecía un fantasma mirándolos, Ryuga me llamo pero me fui de allí, para salir por la puerta trasera de la casa, camine un poco hasta llegar a un rio cercano allí me senté y comencé a llorar. En el reflejo del agua vi a ese tal Doji detrás de mí.

-¿Qué quieres?-le pregunto fríamente mientras me quito las lagrimas.

-Nada, solo venir a verte, Ryuga te está buscando-me dice Doji.

-Me da igual, por mi como si se muere-le digo a Doji fríamente.

-Creo que cierta persona esta celoso-me dice Doji mirando el estrellado cielo ya que anocheció.

-¡No estoy celoso!-le grito a Doji enfadado con intención de irme de allí pero Doji me coge.

-Hagamos un trato, vivirás un tiempo conmigo, si te gusta mi familia, te adopto si no te gusta vuelves con la tuya ¿Qué te parece?-me pregunta Doji.

-Tentador…está bien, pero prométeme que no le pasara nada malo a Romina, Robert ni a mi verdadero padre-le digo a Doji.

-¿Y qué pasa con Ryuga?-me pregunta Doji.

-Por mi se puede morir, le odio no quiero verlo nunca más en la vida-le digo a Doji muy fríamente.

-Está bien, te prometo que no les pasara nada malo ahora vayamos a casa-me dice Doji cogiéndome de la mano para llevarme hasta una limosina. Cuando subimos nos lleva hasta una mansión enorme y viene un niño de mi edad que al verme se sorprende.

-Papa ¿Quién es él?-le pregunta el niño a Doji.

-Kaito, hijo mío el será tu hermano mayor por un tiempo, si le gusta estar aquí lo será por siempre-le dice Doji al niño que resulta ser su hijo.

-Comprendo, entonces te llamare hermano-me dice Kaito sonriéndome.

-Está bien, aunque prefiero que me llamen Ryuto, peor me gusta-le digo a Kaito y él me coge de la mano derecha.

-Pues vayamos a jugar entonces-me dice Kaito para llevarme a su habitación pero una chica de pelo rubio y ojos azules, que llevaba un vestido largo de color azul nos detuvo.

-Kaito ya es tarde para ir a jugar, jugareis mañana ahora hay que cenar y irse a dormir-nos dice la mujer y Kaito se pone a hacer pucheros.

-No es justo mama-le dice Kaito a su madre.

-Kaito haz caso a tu madre, sabes que no lo hace por gusto-le dice Doji a Kaito.

-¿Tu qué dices Ryuto?-me pregunta la mujer.

-Yo…pienso que es mejor hacer caso a nuestra madre-le digo a Kaito y le sonrió.

-Vale, yo hare todo lo que me digas Ryuto, para eso eres mi hermano mayor-me dice Kaito abrazándome, yo acepto el abrazo. Despues de cenar nos fuimos todos a dormir, esa noche en verdad no dormí pensando en mi otra familia, en realidad me preocupaba mucho Ryuga porque él es mi hermano gemelo, Kaito noto mi preocupación y se tumbo a mi lado.

-¿Pasa algo Kaito?-le pregunte algo sorprendido y él me abrazo.

-Hermano, este preocupado por algo que no te deja dormir dime que es-me dice Kaito aun abrazado a mí.

-No es nada, solo que, aunque no lo parezca me preocupa un poco Ryuga-le digo a Kaito.

-Entiendo, papa me dijo que hoy era tu cumpleaños así que feliz cumpleaños-me dice Kaito y se queda dormido abrazado a mi yo solo, suspiro y derramo una lágrima.

-Gracias-susurro empezando a llorar. Pasan ocho años y le digo a Doji que me adopte como su hijo, el acepto y ahora soy hijo de Doji, oí que mi padre hizo una empresa llamada Dark Nebula, también me entere que Ryuga trabajaba para él, yo ni siquiera lo iba a ver, lo que no sabía es que mi padre lo maltrataba. Esa noche solo estábamos en casa mi madre, Cecilia y yo eran las doce de la noche, estábamos esperando a Kaito y a Doji, ya que estaban en Dark Nebula, porque Ryuga había caído inconsciente, yo estaba medio dormido al igual que Cecilia, cuando de repente alguien entro, creímos que eran Doji y Kaito, pero una persona me noqueó, a mi madre la cogieron y la mataron pegándole con un bate, mientras otro le pegaba con las manos, para luego robar todo lo valioso de la casa. Kaito me despertó, no sabía que había pasado Kaito lloraba.

-Ryuto por favor despierta, no me dejes-me dice Kaito llorando.

-¿Qué paso?-le pregunto a Kaito levantándome de golpe.

-No lo sé, cuando vinimos te vimos a ti aquí tirado, pensé que estabas muerto y a madre muerta-me dice Kaito llorando y abrazándome, luego veo a Doji cogiendo el cuerpo de Cecilia mientras lloraba.

-Yo no la pude proteger, yo no merezco vivir-susurro, echándome la culpa.

-No seas tonto, si tu murieses yo no me lo perdonaría-me dice Kaito llorando, ahora soy yo quien llora, padre llama a la policía se llevan el cuerpo de madre para investigarlo y saber quien la mato, ya que yo no recordaba nada. Pasa una semana y Kaito y yo decidimos irnos de viaje por todo el mundo, así es como empiezo una vida nueva olvidando todo mi pasado y volviendo me un chico frio, yo solo vivo para encontrar a los asesinos de mi madre junto con Kaito y servir a mi padre siguiendo paso a paso sus ordenes…

* * *

><p>RominaDark5: Este es el pasado de Ryuto y ya saben porque Doji es malvado, ya que se volvió medio loco por la muerte de Cecilia y piensa que todo el mundo es culpable de eso, bueno nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo adiós<p> 


	21. El nuevo nombre de Ryuto Hyorinmaru

**********Beyblade no me pertenece y tampoco me pertenecen sus personajes solo me pertenecen los OC.**********

Semanas y semanas buscando a un abogado para que defienda a Kyoya, pero ninguno sirve, estoy cansada, no he parado de moverme desde que arrestaron a Kyoya, el médico me dice que descanse pero, no puedo descansar ahora no. Incluso mis amigos trataron de detenerme pero no lo consiguieron, es de noche Kakeru está dormido en su habitación y no se oye ni un solo ruido, la única que permanece despierta soy yo, estaba claro que esta noche seria la decima noche que no dormiría. Eran las cinco de la mañana y me quede mirando por la ventana, suspire y acaricie mi vientre mientras recordaba lo que me había pasado desde que deje el beyblade hasta ahora. Luego recordé que un amigo de Kyoya era abogado, y Kyoya tenía su número anotado, pero a esta hora no era buena idea llamarle así que espere hasta que por lo menos fuesen las doce del medio día, pasaron las horas ya eran las once de la mañana y Kakeru ya estaba despierto. Yo ya había hecho el desayuno el me sonrió.

-¿Volviste a pasar la noche en vela verdad?-me pregunto, yo asentí con la cabeza, Kakeru se sentó en una silla mientras empezaba a desayunar.

-Creo que ya he encontrado un buen abogado para tu hermano-le digo a Kakeru mientras le sonrió.

-Vale, pero esta noche quiero verte dormir y si hace falta duermo a tu lado-me dice Kakeru.

-Está bien, no te preocupes estaré bien-le digo a Kakeru y cojo el numero del amigo de Kyoya para llamarlo.

***En la otra línea***

-Buenos días, soy el abogado Nile ¿En qué puedo servirte?-me pregunta Nile formalmente.

***En la otra línea***

-Hola Nile, de seguro te acuerdas de mí, soy la prometida de Kyoya, Romina, veras hace unas semanas, se llevaron preso a Kyoya por un crimen que no cometió y necesito de tu ayuda para sacarle de la cárcel-le digo a Nile siendo directa.

***En la otra línea***

-Vale, te daré mi dirección y mañana hablamos mas tranquilamente-me dice Nile y me da su dirección para luego colgar, yo suspiro mientras miro una y otra vez la dirección mientras juego con el bolígrafo que tenía en la mano.

-¿Qué tal?-me pregunta Kakeru mirándome.

-Mañana hablare con el cara a cara-le digo a Kakeru para luego salir de la casa.-Voy a comprar unas cosas al rato vuelvo-le digo a Kakeru y me voy de allí. En otro lado del pueblo estaba Aiko caminando al lado de Tsubasa, el pensaba en las pruebas que le dieron de Kyoya empezaba a sospechar que fueran falsas, pero si eran falsas ¿Dónde estaban las verdaderas?

-Aiko ayúdame a buscar unas cosas-le dice Tsubasa a Aiko.

-Vale ¿Qué cosas?-le pregunta Aiko a Tsubasa.

-Veras, sospecho que las pruebas que me dieron eran falsas así que vamos a buscar las verdaderas-le dice Tsubasa a Aiko.

-¿Por dónde empezamos?-le pregunta Aiko emocionada.

-Por el cuartel de Dark Nebula de seguro hay un montón de pruebas allí-le dice Tsubasa y los dos van hasta Dark Nebula. Una vez dentro recorren todas las habitaciones y ven que no hay nadie, luego llegan a la antigua habitación de Romina, Tsubasa y Aiko se tapan la nariz ya que había un fuerte olor a sangre.

-En las paredes hay sangre-susurra Aiko tomando pruebas.

-Pues aquí hay unas cadenas también con sangre, aparte de que hay semen en el piso-dice Tsubasa tomando más pruebas mientras se pone unos guantes de goma que tenía en el bolsillo.

-Tsubasa, igual fue aquí donde violaron a Romina-le dice Aiko a Tsubasa.

-No solo a ella a otras cuantas chicas también-susurra Tsubasa y sigue tomando pruebas, de entre ellas huellas dactilares.-Estas huellas nos pueden servir-vuelve a susurrar Tsubasa y se oye como alguien entra en la habitación.

-Vosotros no podéis estar aquí, dejad todas las pruebas y marchaos-le dice una voz familiar a los dos.

-¡Ryuto!-grita Aiko sorprendida.

-Así me llamaban, yo ya no soy Ryuto ahora tengo un nuevo nombre ahora me llamo Hyorinmaru-le dice Hyorinmaru a Aiko riéndose sádicamente.

-¿Por qué?-le pregunta Tsubasa a Hyorinmaru.

-¿Por qué qué?-le devuelve la pregunta Hyorinmaru.

-¿Por qué le haces esto a tu familia?-le pregunta Tsubasa.

-Mi familia, ellos ya no son mi familia, mi familia es Doji mi padre, Kaito mi hermano pequeño y mi madre Cecilia, yo solo tengo esa familia y ninguna mas, ellos no me abandonaron, para ellos yo no soy un fantasma, a ellos le importo, sin embargo nunca les importe a Jesús, Ryuga, Robert ni Romina, ellos siempre me odiaron-le dice Hyorinmaru a Tsubasa enfadado y sacando un arma.

-Ryuto no hagas ninguna locura baja el arma-le dice Tsubasa a Hyorinmaru.

-Ya te dije que no me llamo Ryuto ahora soy Hyorinmaru, adiós Tsubasa un placer conocerte-le dice Hyorinmaru a Tsubasa y le dispara, pero Aiko se pone en medio haciendo que el disparo vaya hacia ella.

-¡Aiko!-Grita Tsubasa tomándola en brazos.

-Estoy bien no te preocupes, esto no es nada, Tsubasa yo te quiero-le dice Aiko a Tsubasa y se desmaya.

-¡Maldito! ¡Esta me las pagaras!-le grita Tsubasa a Hyorinmaru y un aura oscura lo rodea.

-¿Y qué me vas a hacer?-le pregunta Hyorinmaru a Tsubasa burlándose de él.

-Calmaos los dos-le dice Rago a los dos.

-¿Rago qué haces aquí?-le pregunta Hyorinmaru a Rago.

-Amo Hyorinmaru recuerda lo que paso la otra vez con esa individua, paso algo parecido y de casi nos mata, es mejor no provocarle y que nos vayamos de aquí, le prometí a su padre que cuidaría de usted y cumpliré con esa promesa vámonos-le dice Rago a Hyorinmaru llevándoselo de allí, mientras Tsubasa se calma y lleva corriendo al hospital amas cercano a Aiko para que la atiendan, nada mas llega se llevan a Aiko a la sala de urgencias y Tsubasa permanece allí todo el día echándose la culpa por lo que le paso a Aiko…

* * *

><p>RominaDark5: Ya sé que llevo tiempo sin actualizar este fic, pero no tenia inspiración, lo mejor es que ya se va acercando al final poco a poco, espero que este capítulo les haya gustado y agradezco su paciencia, como también le agradezco a <strong>Haruhi tkm <strong>y **Kzy Ocura** por sus reviews, bueno nos veremos en el próximo capítulo cuídense ^^


	22. El nacimiento de Fumiko y David

************Beyblade no me pertenece y tampoco me pertenecen sus personajes solo me pertenecen los OC.************

Eran sobre las ocho de la tarde cuando un dolor muy fuerte invadió mi vientre, había roto una bolsa y estaba a punto de dar a luz a mis gemelos. Le grite a Kakeru que llamase a Ryuga para que me llevase al hospital, ya que Kyoya al estar en la cárcel obviamente no puede llevarme hasta allí. Cuando Ryuga llego me tomo en brazos y me dejo en el coche para llevarme al hospital junto con Kakeru, una vez llegamos me atienden rápidamente y me llevan a la sala de partos, allí estoy durante varias horas, sufriendo por el gran dolor, lo peor sería que me dijeran que me tienen que hacer la cesárea por suerte no me hicieron nada, empecé a sentirme mal, estaba mareada note como mi pulso bajaba poco a poco, los médicos asustados me atendían como podían, cerré los ojos, cuando desperté estaba en una cama a mi lado estaban Ryuga y Kakeru.

-Menos mal que ya despertó-susurra Ryuga mientras suspira.

-Creí que nunca despertaría-le dice Kakeru también suspirando.

-¿Qué paso?-le pregunto a los dos mareada.

-Pues mientras dabas a luz te bajo bastante el pulso y casi mueres, pero los médicos te salvaron-me dice Ryuga acariciándome el rostro y me sonríe.

-¿Dónde están mis hijos?-le pregunto a Ryuga preocupada.

-Tranquila, al ser bebes prematuros los llevaron a la incubadora, están bien, dicen los médicos que son sanos a pesar de ser prematuros-me dice Ryuga yo suspiro y me alegro.

-Ryuga hazme otro pequeño pero gran favor-le digo a Ryuga con ojos de cachorro bajo la lluvia.

-Está bien-me dice Ryuga mientras suspira.

-Dile a Kyoya que ya es padre-le digo a Ryuga el asiente con la cabeza y lo que nos sorprende es ver a Aiko junto con Tsubasa. Ryuga al verles decide ir a saludarles y me dice que no me mueva, yo suspiro y le hago caso acostándome otra vez, Kakeru no decía nada solo me miraba.

-Hola Romina-me saluda Aiko mientras entra a la habitación siendo ayudada por Tsubasa.

-Hola Aiko ¿Qué te paso?-le pregunto a Aiko al ver que Tsubasa la ayuda.

-Ryuto, bueno mejor dicho Hyorinmaru le disparo-me dice Tsubasa.

-¿Ryuto hizo eso? ¿Cómo que Hyorinmaru?-le pregunto a Tsubasa y él me explica todo lo que paso dejándome sorprendida y más cuando me dijo que tenía que arrestar a Ryuto por eso.

-Romina, encontré pruebas que demuestran que Doji fue el que te violo, así que, Kyoya va a estar libre dentro de poco-me dice Tsubasa, de la alegría empecé a llorar y abrase a Tsubasa.

-Gracias Tsubasa, gracias de todo corazón-le digo muy feliz a Tsubasa al saber que Kyoya estará libre dentro de poco, luego me separo de él.

-Tsubasa no te dijo que él y yo somos pareja-me dice Aiko.

-Perdona si abrase a tu novio-le digo a Aiko soltando una pequeña risa. Al rato la habitación se va llenando de todos nuestros amigos y familiares, todos felices, pero la felicidad se rompe cuando entran cuatro personas a la habitación, así es entraron nada más y nada menos que Doji, Ryuto, Rago y Kaito. Es como si pidiesen a gritos que los arrestasen.

-¿Cómo te encuentras Romina?-me pregunta Kaito, yo no contesto.-Sabes tú disparo me dejo una cicatriz horrible-me dice Kaito haciendo que la gran mayoría de gente se sorprenda y sus miradas se claven en mi.

-Pues muy bien, te merecías ese disparo-le digo a Kaito enfadada.

-Hay Romina, tu nunca cambiaras-me dice Hyorinmaru, haciendo que suspire y le mire fríamente.

-Ryuto, creo que te mereces estar en la cárcel aunque seas mi hermano, pero el odio que se acaba de formar entre tú y yo es muy grande-le digo a Ryuto fríamente.

-Mejor dejad la charla y vayamos al grano-nos dice Rago con poca paciencia.

-Aparentas ser malo, pero en tu interior eres bueno, perdona por haberte roto la mano hace un tiempo-le digo a Rago amablemente, el sabe que lo que digo era verdad, haciendo que retroceda un poco.

-Bueno Romina, dime ¿Dónde están nuestros hijos?-me pregunta Doji acercándose a mí.

-No son tus hijos, son hijos de Kyoya y de mi-le digo a Doji seriamente.

-Doji detente, no te acerques a ella porque ahora tu, tu hijo, Ryuto y Rago quedáis arrestados-le dice Tsubasa a Doji sacando unas esposas.

-Lo siento Tsubasa, pero dudo que me cojas-le dice Doji y lanza una bola de humo, cuando el humo se disipa ya no están.

-Ese maldito se me volvió a escapar-susurra Tsubasa y veo que Haruhi sale de la habitación algo triste, luego suspiro.

-Tsubasa, Rago no ha hecho nada malo, el trabaja para Doji por salvar a su hija que está enferma, yo se que él no ha hecho nada malo-le digo a Tsubasa.

-Pero, Romina estas defendiendo a alguien que intento matarte-me dice Tsubasa.

-Lo sé, pero él es bueno-le digo a Tsubasa, luego la gente se va yendo poco a poco dejándome sola, me tumbe en mi cama pensando hasta que al final me quede dormida por el cansancio. Cuando despierto veo a alguien a mi lado durmiendo, me sorprendo y veo que es Kyoya, en unas sillas que había afuera pude ver a Ryuga y Tsubasa dormidos, luego moví un poco a Kyoya para despertarlo.

-Hola Romina, que bueno que ya despertaste-me dice Kyoya medio dormido.

-No, que bueno es tenerte a mi lado ahora-le digo a Kyoya y le sonrió, el suspira y me mira a los ojos.

-Bueno, dicen los médicos que un una semana saldremos de aquí con nuestros hijos ¿Cómo los vamos a llamar?-me pregunta Kyoya algo pensativo.

-Me alegra que te preocupes por eso, bueno yo había pensado en llamar a nuestro hijo David-le digo a Kyoya sonriéndole.

-Me gusta, yo a nuestra hija, me gustaría llamarla Fumiko-me dice Kyoya mientras me acaricia el rostro.

-Está bien, pues ya está decidido, Fumiko y David, espero que no nos hagan muchas travesuras cuando crezcan-le digo a Kyoya riéndome.

-Pues también esperemos que no saquen el carácter de Doji si no el tuyo-me dice Kyoya divertido y yo le pego con la almohada.

-No son hijos de Doji son hijos tuyos-le digo a Kyoya riéndome, el suspira y me abraza…

* * *

><p>RominaDark5: Bueno, creo que ya le faltan dos capítulos para acabar o tres, lo que sé es que hay continuación con los hijos de Romina ^o^, bueno pero antes de esa continuación viene la de Akiza ^^ que ya empezare a trabajar en ella, si puedo, ya saben estudiar para exámenes de septiembre. Bueno nos vemos si puedo adiós ^^<p> 


	23. FIN

**************Beyblade no me pertenece y tampoco me pertenecen sus personajes solo me pertenecen los OC.**************

Despues de estar una semana en el hospital, salgo de ahí con mis hijos junto con Kyoya, sabía que esa felicidad no duraría mucho ya que cuando Doji aparece, lo único que hace es crear más odio. Sobre todo cuando apareció en el hospital, y cuando hable con Ryuto. Pasaron cinco meses sin Doji y Kyoya y yo nos pudimos casar tranquilamente, ahora seguimos viviendo juntos y yo estaba mirando una taza de café que yacía sobre la mesa, suspire y Kyoya me miro, sabía que algo me agobiaba o estresaba.

-¿Qué te pasa?-me pregunta Kyoya muy serio.

-Nada, es solo que, recordé cuando Doji vino al hospital-le digo a Kyoya y le sonrió, luego alguien llama al móvil de Kyoya el no lo coge.

-Tengo que irme al rato vuelvo-me dice Kyoya, mientras me da un beso y se va, dejándome en duda de quién lo llamaba. Luego Fumiko y David se ponen a llorar y voy a atenderlos, luego se quedan dormidos y alguien llama a la puerta, cuando abro veo a Doji, retrocedo por el miedo, pero él no parece el Doji de siempre es algo distinto, el tiene un rostro sereno y amable, siento que me acaricia el rostro suavemente, sus manos eran suaves, no sé en qué estoy pensando hasta que Doji habla.

-Cecilia, te pareces tanto a ella y yo, te he hecho tanto mal-me dice Doji, una lágrima salió de su ojo, no sé quién puede ser Cecilia, pero era importante para él y la perdió, de eso estoy segura.

-¿Quién es Cecilia?-le pregunte quitándole las lagrimas, de un momento a otro todo mi odio se fue y me dio pena, el cayo arrodillado ante mi llorando, yo me arrodille enfrente de él y le quite las lagrimas.

-Cecilia era mi esposa, a ella la asesinaron, aparte te pareces a ella tanto en amabilidad y belleza-me dice Doji llorando, hasta que yo empecé a llorar por pena hacia él.

-Y yo odiándote todo este tiempo, cuando eres tu el que sufre-le digo a Doji quitándome las lagrimas, entonces aparecen Ryuto, Rago y Kaito detrás de Doji y alejados.

-Romina aléjate de él, se volvió loco, está armado y no tienta a razones-me dice Ryuto preocupado.

-Tranquilo estaré bien, aparte, no me importa morir-le digo a Ryuto.

-No por favor, no dejare que tu mueras, si tu mueres es como si Cecilia muriese por segunda vez, es verdad que voy armado pero no te matare a ti, no, no sería capaz de matarte Cecilia-me dice Doji, es obvio que perdió el juicio.

-Doji, no soy Cecilia, soy Romina. Aparte Cecilia ya murió y nada ni nadie puede ocupar su lugar en tu corazón Doji, se que la echas de menos, pero eso no significa que tengas que hacer esto, cálmate y mantén el recuerdo de Cecilia en tu corazón-le digo a Doji el sigue llorando y me abraza.

-¡Nunca! Ella está muerta, sin embargo tu, que eres su viva imagen estas viva y no permitiré que nadie nos separe-me dice Doji mientras con la pistola apunta a Ryuto, Rago y Kaito.

-Padre ya déjalo te volviste loco, ella no es Cecilia y no puede ocupar su lugar-le dice Ryuto a Doji.

-Doji contrólate y baja el arma, no soporto ver armas-le digo a Doji asustada.

-Lo sé, tranquila yo te cuidare y si esta es la única manera que así sea-me dice Doji para luego bajar el arma, lo que me sorprendió fue ver a Kyoya solo mirando, cuando de repente una chica estaba a su lado abrazado a él, en ese instante el la beso y me entraban ganas de coger la pistola de Doji y dispararle a los dos.

-¡No! ¡No pienses en eso!-grito agarrándome la cabeza, Doji guarda el arma y me atiende.

-Romina cálmate, dime que es lo que te hace daño y yo lo arreglo-me dice Doji, yo señalo donde estaba Kyoya, peor no había nadie…-Romina allí no hay nadie-me dice Doji.

-Kyoya, estaba allí junto con otra, el la besaba-le digo a Doji enfadada y mis ojos vuelven a mostrar odio, pero algo hace que desaparezca, los labios de Doji probando los míos, su lengua dentro de mi boca jugando con la mía, me caen unas lagrimas, porque solo esto me pasa a mí, siempre yo, ya estoy harta. Me separo de Doji sin aceptar ese beso, luego abrazo a Ryuto llorando.

-Romina…-susurra Doji llamándome.

-Ryuto ya estoy harta todo lo malo me pasa a mi todo, si mi vida sigue así ya no quiero vivir Ryuto mátame haz algo, pero haz que todo mi sufrimiento acabe te lo ruego-le digo a Ryuto llorando, pero Ryuto no responde, luego vemos que Doji se enfado mucho.

-Romina, si tu no aceptas todo el amor que yo siento hacia a ti, no vale la pena vivir en este mundo-me dice Doji y…

-¡Doji no lo hagas!-le gritamos Ryuto, Kaito, Rago y yo a Doji, pero él se apunta en la cabeza y se dispara suicidándose, todos nos quedamos sorprendidos, luego empezamos a llorar, Ryuto llamo a la policía entre lagrimas y también vino la ambulancia, yo estaba dentro de mi casa, no podía seguir viendo eso, el se había suicidado por mi culpa, el se disparo por mi culpa. En la casa entra Kyoya algo sorprendido.

-¿Qué paso aquí?-me pregunta Kyoya sorprendido.

-¡No te importa vete de mi vista!-le grito a Kyoya enfadada.

-¿Ahora qué he hecho?-me pregunta el haciéndose el tonto.

-¡No te hagas el tonto! Te vi besándote con esa chica mientras yo soportaba a Doji loco y que luego se suicidase por mi culpa-le digo a Kyoya tratando de calmarme.

-Lo dices por ella, sabes Romina, creo que casarme contigo fue un error, la verdad para tener veintitrés años ya te estás marchitando por toda la presión que tienes encima y yo prefiero a las chicas jóvenes y guapas, lo se me llamaras asalta cunas, aparte toda flor se marchita, tú eras una linda rosa roja que fue creciendo, pero se pudrió por toda la tristeza, ella sin embargo tiene diecinueve años, estoy casado también con ella y vamos a tener un hijo, si, tenía dos familias lo siento-me dice Kyoya tan tranquilo.

-Está bien, Kyoya, desaparece de mi vista para siempre, olvídame, vete y no vuelvas, no mejor me voy yo, así no te molesto, pero no me voy sola me llevo también a mis hijos-le digo a Kyoya conteniendo las lagrimas y recogiendo mis cosas.

-Vale, adiós no vuelvas por aquí por favor, a si te llevas a tus hijos mejor, así no tengo que soportarlos de seguro sacan tu carácter a si toma llévate mi Leone tampoco lo quiero, de seguro a David le gustara llevarlo-me dice Kyoya, por lo menos eso sí que lo cojo y salgo de la casa con mis cosas, mientras voy a la estación me encuentro con Aiko y Haruhi.

-Romina ¿A dónde vas?-me preguntan las dos.

-Me voy de aquí para siempre, un gusto a verlas conocido y espero veros dentro de unos años-le digo a las dos dejándolas sorprendidas para luego irme, no se a donde iré lo que sé es que me viaje empieza de nuevo y creo que ya se el lugar exacto a donde ir y así es como abandono mi vida junto a Kyoya y los demás, para estar solo al lado de mis hijos donde nadie me moleste y seamos felices… ¿Fin?

* * *

><p>RominaDark5: Bueno solo les adelanto que este no es el final, la conti la pondré cuando acabe la conti del fic de Akiza, aparte de acabar otros dos fics más pendientes, por cierto esto es importante, creo que solo actualizare los martes, jueves, sábados y domingos. Los demás días estaré muy ocupada estudiando para unos exámenes súper importantes que aquí en España se dan en septiembre, bueno solo quería decirles eso y les agradezco a Haruhi tkm y a Kzy Ocura, por haber leído este fic hasta el final espero, que lean la conti porque aun quedaron muchas cosas importantes por resolver. Bueno intentare no hacerles esperar mucho y Haruhi tkm y Kzy Ocura, sus reviews me ayudaron a seguir adelante con esta historia, porque muchas veces no sabía qué hacer, pero sus reviews me animaban y de alguna forma me ayudaban a continuar esta historia, gracias de todo corazón ^^ espero seguir viendo sus reviews en alguna historia más…<p> 


End file.
